The Finding
by imagination93
Summary: begins after the reckoning. features all the main characters and maybe some more in the future...Chlerek, of course...add chapters as soon as i can :
1. Chapter 1

**Thought I would join in with all of the fanfic, this is my first one, so please go easy on me!**

**I don't really know what the plot it, all I know that it's going to keep going...**

**discaimer: I do not own The Darkest Powers. Unfortunately...**

"Clo-eeeee. Chloe! Come on, get up! We have to make a move! Kit's already got the car ready, and Derek and Simon are checking us out while we speak, so if you want to come with us, you better get a move on! NOW!"

I felt the covers being yanked from on top of me, and opened my eyes to find Tori Glaring at me. I rolled over, trying to grab hold of the covers as I did so, but with no such luck. Sighing, I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, to see Tori packing up the last of her things and storming out the room, slamming the door behind her. I wasn't the only one who didn't agree with early mornings.

Throwing the rest of the covers off me, I rolled out of bed, flinching as my feet touched the cold wooden floor. I'd forgot what Motel we were at; we'd gone through so many in a short time that I'd lost count. Kit wanted us to get as far away as possible from the destroyed Edison Group headquarters, just in case anything happened. That meant that we didn't stay in the same Motel for more than two nights, checked in with false names and left no trace of us behind, just in case. Kit believed that there are different branches of the Edison Group, and even though Dr. Davidoff was the boss, he thought that others might try to take over and re-group it. If that was so, we would be first on their hit list, and had to get away. Fast.

Shoving all thoughts of the Edison Group from my head, I moved over to my bag, and dragged on a pair of distressed looking jeans, an old T-shirt and a hoody I had 'borrowed' off Derek. Going over to the grimy mirror, I scraped a brush through my hair, and pulled it up into a loose pony tail. I was again reminded that I desperately needed to get my aunt to buy me some different hair dye.

Checking the room over one last time, I made my way down to the reception area, partly falling down the stairs in my tired state. The receptionist gave me a sour look as I tried to push a 'Pull' door, and I smiled as cheerfully as I could back at her. Outside, the cool air hit me like a wall, and I took a deep breathe of it, trying to clear my sense. I could hear Tori arguing with Simon about who was sitting where, and was too busy listening to them to realise that someone was walking up behind me, and didn't notice he was there until he snaked his arms around my waist, making me jump a foot in the air. A deep chuckle sounded behind me, and relief flooded through me.

"Do you have to sneak up all the time?" I asked, turning in his arms to face him.

"I can't help it if you jump at every little thing" Derek replied, a smirk playing on his lips. "How was your night?" he asked, before I could come back with a retort.

"Not filled with nightmares, for a change" I said, looking up to his green eyes. "Yours?"

"Mmm, the same. Waking up at every little squeak and scratch, you know?" His voice was playful, but I could tell by the dark lines under his eyes that he was telling the truth. Werewolf sense can be a bother as well a gift.

"You know, you can come and wake me up if you want...?" I stepped closer to him, and his arms tightened around my waist.

"Chloe, why would I wake you up because I can't sleep? That would just leave us both awake." He sighed, exasperated at my stupidity.

"Fine then" I mumbled, reaching up to touch his face. He softened under my touch, and his lips came down to meet mine. My hands wrapped themselves in his hair, and I reached up on to my toes to get closer to him. His hands pressed into the small of my back, and his tongue traced along my bottom lip-

"Do you really think we have time for _that_?"

We jumped apart as Simons amused voice drifted over to us. I turned to see Tori throwing a repulsed glance our way, and pulled my tongue at her back as she climbed into the car. I grinned sheepishly at Simon as Derek grabbed my hand, and we walked over to the car. Although it had been almost two weeks since we had destroyed the Edison group, and two weeks since Derek and I had become a couple, Simon was still getting used to it, and Tori was still amazed at how I could be attracted to Derek. I'd give up trying to make her understand, and in turn had to put up with the looks she gave me everytime she caught us kissing. She was just going to have to get used to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooooo...second chapter!**

**Shoutout to xxStarBrightxx for being my first reviewer, thankyouuuuu x)**

**and apologies if anything about the places i'm writing about are wrong, I don't live in America, so it's probably going to be out of place.**

**discaimer: I still don't own DP (N)**

"Guys, there's a possibility that I might have found a permanent place to stay." Kits voice drifted back over the row of chairs in front of me and Derek, making me sit up so I could hear him better. Derek and I had claimed the back seats of the large 4x4 Kit had picked up from somewhere, while Tori and Simon sat as far apart as they could in the middle seats. Aunt Lauren was sat next to Kit as we drove down another highway.

"Really? Where?" Simon asked, as Tori mumbled under her breathe, "Finally, I can have a lie in"

"Tori, you could always do us the pleasure of shutting up and sleeping in the car, if you're that tired" Derek growled. I elbowed him in the ribs, doing more damage to my arm than to him. The corners of his mouth turned up and he wrapped his arm around me.

"It's a converted barn, so there's plenty of space, and it comes with a lot of land. Most of it is forest, but there's still a good amount of space that we can use for whatever we want" Kit continued, ignoring the outburst.

"How long will it take to get there?" Tori asked, impatiently.

"Well, quite a long time..." Kit started, looking over to Aunt Lauren, who said something quietly to him.

I looked up to Derek.

"What are they talking about?" I whispered. Derek was quiet for a moment as his listened to what the adults were being so secretive about. Then he growled, the sound rumbling in his chest. "What?" I said, grabbing his arm.

"Oh, uh, I can't hear. Dad must of realised that I could listen to them, and he's put up a silencing spell around him" he muttered.

I turned to look at them conversing in the front seats, straining my neck to see if I could understand what they were trying to say by looking at their lips.

"Chloe, there's no point, they'll tell us in a minute", Derek said, but I watched anyway. Aunt Lauren looked like she was trying to get a point across, while Kit was shaking his head, and talking back to her**. **Finally, with a defeated sigh, Aunt Lauren fell back into her seat, and Kit looked at us through his rear-view mirror.

"We're going to Canada."

"Canada?"

"How long is _that_ going to take?"

"Why Canada?"

"Well why not?"

I was quiet as I listened to the rest of them voice their opinions on the matter. All I could think of was that we were moving out of America, where my life was, and although I hadn't been living a normal life for a long time, it would still be hard parting from it for good...

"What are you being so quiet about?" Derek's voice interrupted my thoughts, and I looked up to see his green eyes looking at me with concern.

"I'm not going to see my Dad again, am I?" I mumbled, my heart sinking, thinking about how worried he must be. First he lost his Wife, now his Daughter.

Derek sighed, pulling me closer to him, and I rested my head on his shoulder. Even he couldn't think of an excuse or a remedy for this problem, because it was probably the truth. I couldn't tell my Dad, because that meant telling him of what I was, what happened to my friends, and what I had been a part of. Also, the thought of telling him, and putting him in danger...he was better off without me and oblivious to the whole thing.

"Well, like i said, it's going to take some time!" Kit's voice tried to drown out the argument that was raging between Tori and Simon, which sounded like they yelling the good and bad points of Canada at each other. "We're going to have to stop at a couple of places along the way, and we now have enough time for for you to go to some shops and buy some new clothes, and things that you might need-"

"Shopping!" Tori all but yelled. The look of pure delight on her face made me laugh a little. The thought of buying new things was as exciting to me as it was to Tori, but at least it meant it could buy some Hair Dye. The look on my face must have turned from amused to nervous, as Tori spun round in her chair to look at me. "You're coming with me, whether you like it or not". Simon laughed as I nodded obligingly, and Tori turned back around, satisfied.

"Save me" I muttered into Derek's shoulder, as a low chuckle made it's way through his body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaaayyyyyyy, more reviews x)**

**they give you such a good feeling :3**

**, I am going to make the chapters longer from now on :) I just didn't realise how short they were until I put them on here...should of checked .**

**anddddd, I don't own DP. In fact, I don't even own a copy of the books...darnn.**

We pulled over at a service station about and hour and a half later, and we all spilled out the car, Tori desperate for the toilet, Simon wanting food, and Derek to stretch his legs. I got out and took a deep breathe in, only to gush it out again. The air stunk of petrol. Unlike some people, that smell made me want to roll up all the windows and drive away quick. I never understood why people liked to sit there and smell it...

"Earth to Chloe?" Tori's hand waved inches from my face, and I jumped back, knowing how fast those hands could shoot blue sparks out at people. She rolled her eyes and, grabbing my hand, pulled me over to the toilets. When I was done, I made my way out to the small convenience store, and started looking through the magazines.

I jumped as someone tapped me on the shoulder, and turned to see Simon grinning at me. He didn't make a comment about my jumpiness, but I could see it running through his head.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"Baking a cake" I answered sarcastic. I looked at his face as confusion passed over it, then settled to amusement.

"Being with Derek all the time is definitely rubbing off on you" he said, elbowing me lightly in the arm.

I laughed. "Sorry, I just thought it was obvious" I waved towards the racks of magazines.

"It was kinda a stupid question" he laughed. "Anyway, i've come to get you, Dad wants us back in the car. He's found a Hotel just down the road from here, with a Mall round the back of it, so we're staying there for a few days, and stocking up on whatever we need. You coming?"

"Sure. Has Tori come out yet?" I said, looking around for her.

"Uhh, I think she's out by the car..." Simon's voice drifted off thoughtfully.

"I'll go check the toilets. I'll meet you out there, okay?" He nodded absently, walking quickly out to the car.

Walking back the way I came, I went into the Toilets, and started calling Tori's name. I heard the shuffling of feet, and spun round, just to see a woman come in to use the bathroom. Telling my heart to shut up banging in my chest, I walked towards the other end of the cubicle, and round the corner to were the sinks were. Sure enough, there was Tori, looking in the mirror, apllying mascara to her already thick eyelashes. I sighed in relief and annoyance, and she turned to look at me. "What?" she said, oblivious to the worry I'd been feeling.

"Nothing. Come on, Kit wants us back in the car. He's found a Hotel near a Mall, so we're staying there" I said, turning to go.

"Oh, okay. Wait up!" she said, stuffing the mascara back into her pocket. I made my way back to entrance, just to hear the same noise as I had before. I ran towards it, to see the woman I had saw only moment ago, walking over to the same cubicle. She went in, and I heard the fumbling of trying to move around in such a close space. Then, a slight thumping noise, and then a gasp, before it went quiet. I turned to look back at the door, and sure enough, the woman walked back in again. It was a residual; the spririt of a ghost living out it's last moments, on repeat. I didn't want to find out how this one had died, so I grabbed a confused Tori, and speed-walked out towards the car, where she grabbed her hand back and gave me a look.

"What the _hell_ was that for?" she snapped, rubbing her wrist, and trying to catch her breath, "You nearly yanked my arm off!"

"I know, Sorry. Th-th-there was a ghost. A residual" I explained. Her face screwed up, remembering what Margaret had told us about those types of ghosts.

"Good, you found her. Where was she?", Simon said as he walked towards us, Derek following close behind. He walked over to me and took my hand, rubbing comforting circles with his thumb.

"Err, I am here you know, you could of just asked me". Tori glared at Simon, who did the same back.

"How could we forget you were here?" he retorted.

"What happened?" asked Derek. Simon turned to look at me while I repeated the story to them both. Derek didn't go over the top like I thought he would, only shrugged his shoulders and said it was going to happen, I just had to deal with it. Simon and Tori stared at him like he had grown two heads. "What?" he growled, and Tori just shook her head, while Simon just rolled his eyes. Derek still looked a bit confused as we walked over to the car, then shrugged his shoulders as we climbed in.

It took us about 2 hours to get to the Hotel. Obviously, Simon's version of 'down the road' was different from everyone else's, and by the time we actually reached it, we weren't bothered about exploring, only finding something to eat and relaxing.

Aunt Lauren checked us in, again under false names, and we took the keys to our room. Me and Tori were to share a room, like always, but instead of Aunt Lauren staying with us and kit staying with the guys, they got three rooms, so they could have a room to themselves. Separate beds, of course, Aunt Lauren assured us. We shrugged it off, thinking they probably wanted as good a sleep as we did, without being woken up in the middle of the night by teenagers having bad dreams. Anyway, they showed us that there were doors connecting the three rooms together, so if we needed each other, we didn't have to go out of our own rooms.

Once we had thrown our stuff in our room, we made our way down to the Hotel restaurant, and ate our fill. The whole time, Derek was on edge, his eyes flickering in every direction, and it wasn't until we were back up in our rooms that he relaxed. Simon and Derek invited themselves into mine and Tori's room, Derek sitting on my bed beside me while Simon sat on the floor.

"So" said Simon, "We're going to Canada."

"Well, Simon, you really are the smart one" Tori said, more cheekily than nastily, though.

"But why Canada?" I asked. Simon and tori both shrugged their shoulders, but Derek kept quiet beside me. I turned in his arms to face him, but he wouldn't look at me. "You know something! Tell us" I said, pushing out my bottom lip in a mimic of the puppy dog look he sometime's gave me. He smiled at my attempt, then took a breath.

"Dad thinks that there are other Supernatural experiment subjects in Canada, and he wants to see if we can hook up with them, and get some information."

**i love cliffhangers x)**

**the bit about baking a cake, i don't know if it's a very chloe thing to say, but it's one of my favourite sarcastic replies, so i thought i'd just sneak it in there :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again :)**

**just finished decorating my room, and i'm covered in paint, but I had the urge to write, so here I am x) enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: still don't own darkest powers!**

It was so obvious, when you think about it. It's not like we could just run away and forget we were supernaturals, so it would make sense to go and find others. Especially if those others knew things that we would find useful, and were part of experiments, just like us. But all the way to Canada? I bet there were just as many supernaturals here than there were there.

"How did Dad find that out?" Simon voiced my thought.

"I managed to find some information when I was on the run, and it seems most of the others subjects thought that Canada was the best place to escape to."

I jumped at the sound of Kits voice, of course, but so did Tori, so that made me feel better. We all turned to see him walking into the room with a bag of muffins; "Thought you might be hungry" he explained as he placed them on the end of my bed. Derek leaned froward to get one straight away, even though he must of ate my body weight in food at dinner. I shook my head as handed one to me, and he threw it over to Simon, who wasn't expecting it. It bounced of his forehead before landing on his knee. Tori and I laughed at the look on his face.

"Thanks for the warning, bro" he said sarcastically.

Kit watched all this with an amused look on his face, then turned serious again as he started to talk:

" I found out that Davidoff was only head of the Edison group based here. There's a completely different headquarters in Canada. Even though they were connected, they conducted different experiments, but they ended in the same results as Davidoff's did."

"So what your saying is that there's people like us that have come from their experiments" Tori asked. "Failures"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call you failures-" he started, and I was surprised to hear my own voice interrupting him.

"But that's what we are aren't we? To them anyway." I said, looking up to Kit. "Did they try to k-k-kill off their failures t-too?" I cursed my stutter.

"Some of them" he said, "But there was a mass breakout, and half of the subjects got away. And they are who we are trying to find. They need our help as much as we need theirs."

"But _why_ do we need help? We just defeated them, for Gods sake" scoffed Tori. It was true, I didn't understand either, but I thought I'd let Tori do the back-chatting. I'd only stutter over my words and make a fool out of myself. Anyway, people would expect it from Tori, not me.

"Like I said, the two groups are connected. Once they realise that the Edison Group here is down, they'll start help rebuild it, and then they'll come after us. We have to help the others take down the other Edison Group, then there'll be no chance of them coming to get us." he explained patiently.

"Oh." For once, Tori had nothing to say.

"Right, now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. Those early mornings have been taking their toll on me too, you know" and with that, Kit left.

We all sat in silence for a few minutes. All that was running through my head was that we could still be taken away. The could still come for me. For us. My grip tightened on Derek's hand I was holding, and he looked down at me. I didn't look up, but focused on a speck on the floor. I don't know why I was panicking so much, but the thought of going through all _that_ again...well, it was enough to put anybody off.

"Well, as much as I'd like to sit and ponder about this, I'm tired, and I want to go to bed" Tori stood up, making a shoo-ing motion towards Derek and Simon. Simon sighed dramatically, and picked himself up off the floor. I shook off my thoughts, and smiled up at Derek, who rolled his eyes. He leant down to give me chaste kiss, and although it was only light, my heart started to thump in my chest, so loud to me that Tori, who was stood by her bed pulling a disgusted face, could probably hear it. I felt Derek's lips curl into a smile against mine, before he broke the kiss, and stood up. Throwing one last glare towards Tori, he made his way into his and Simon's room.

"Do you have to be so lovey-dovey in front of people" Tori asked me, and I gave her a look that Derek would be proud of, and started to change into my Pj's. Climbing into my bed, I heard her mutter "If anyone even _thinks_ about waking me up before 10 o'clock, they'll get an electric bolt in their face..." I grinned into my pillow, and slowly drifted into sleep.

My dreams were consumed with the Service Station Ghost. She replayed over and over again in my head, just like she had done when I'd seen her. But in my dream, every time she entered the cubicle, after the thumping and the gasping, the cubicle door swung open to reveal her. Each time, her death was different. It changed from her hanging herself, to seeing her limp on the floor, gashes all over her body, dead eyes staring up to the ceiling, and every other death imaginable. I didn't even know how my mind was coming up with these gruesome images. I was desperate to wake up, but my eye's wouldn't open, and the woman kept flashing behind my lids. I heard my name being whispered into my ear, and my shoulders were being shaken. It took all my strength to open my eyes, and I nearly fell out of my bed when I saw Derek's face hovering above mine, his green eyes glinting in the dark. Once he realised I was awake, he sat back on my bed, and I moved into a sitting position, dragging the covers up to my chin. Neither of us said anything for a moment. I realised I was waiting for him to ask me what was up, like he usually did, but he didn't. I opened my mouth to explain. Then, of course, he decided he wanted to talk.

"Are you cold?" Not was I was expecting, but okay. He moved to sit beside me.

"Uh, no, I'm fine" Besides, he was the one with no top on. But his arms encircled me anyway, and my head automatically went to his shoulder.

"Bad dream?" He asked. I nodded against his arm, and let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in. I told his about the dream, and he didn't interrupt once. When I was finished he only grunted, and slid down in my bed until his head hit my pillow. He dragged me down beside him, and we lay in comfortable silence. My eyelids started to droop. I looked up at him.

"You really have nothing to say on the matter?" I asked him, smiling.

"Obviously. But I'm falling asleep here, and so are you. It was only a dream" he mumbled, and he kissed my forehead. I snuggled down into him, and his arms pulled me against his chest. He rested his chin on my head.

"Are you not going back to bed?" I mentally kicked myself for even asking that. Now it sounded like I wanted him to go. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I felt more than heard the low chuckle that vibrated through his body. "I don't think I have the willpower to get up. This is the comfiest I've been in a long time." I sighed in relief, and he laughed again. "Night Chloe" he whispered.

"Goodnight" I yawned. Attractive, Chloe. I told the voice in my head to shut up, and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankyou all for the reviews! I love getting them now =3**

**Now, I know that there's the next book coming out and that the main characters from that are from Canada, but this isn't going to have anything to do with them :)**

**and also, I just finished re-reading The Reckoning last night and I'd forgot that Tori had picked up a list of names, so i'm going to try and slip that in somewhere, so sorry if it gets a bit confusing...**

**Disclaimer: Kelley Armstrong still owns the Darkest Powers!**

I woke up some time later to find that I was by myself in my bed. Derek must have left before someone found him, which I was grateful for, because if my Aunt had came in when he was in bed with me...I didn't even want to think about what would happen.

Sunlight was streaming through the light curtains that covered the window, so I figured it was near time to get up. I rolled over in bed to see Tori all scrunched up in her covers, snoring as if the world depended on it. Even in sleep, she had to be noisy. Rolling my eyes, I fell onto my back and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about what lay ahead today.

Shopping.

Normally, I'd enjoy going out to buy new clothes, but I had a feeling that Tori was one of those girls who went way over the top and bought everything she wanted, and if I was going along with her, that meant she'd end up buying me everything she wanted too. I probably wasn't going to get a choice in the matter. I'll just have to warn her that she's not going to buy me all unsuitable clothes. New jeans and tee's were fine with me. But, of course, it probably would be that simple.

I heard a door open, and sat up in bed to see Aunt Lauren's head pop around the door joining our rooms. She smiled at me and came to sat on the end of my bed.

"Ready for a normal experience today?" she said quietly, so not to wake Tori.

"I doubt it's going to be very normal if Tori gets her way" I said, and she laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll be around to keep a leash on her. Anyway, I've got something for you." She pulled a box from a bag I didn't realise she was holding, and passed it over to me. I took one look at the box and I lunged at Aunt Lauren, giving her a hug. She gasped, then started laughing. "It's only hair dye Chloe!" she patted my shoulder as I let go of her, an I looked down at the box in my hand. The hair colour was called Roasted Chestnut, and I hoped it looked as good on me as it did on the model.

"I know, but I was meaning to ask you to buy me some and I forgot. Thankyou so much" I sighed. "When did you buy it?"

"Last night when Kit was talking to you guys" she replied. I remembered wondering where she was. "You can get Tori to help you put it in before we go down to the Mall. Speaking of which, you might as well wake her up, so we have plenty of time. I'm sure she won't complain, it means more shopping time for her" and then she left, leaving me to do the dirty work. My happiness faded a bit when I thought about what Tori would do to me for waking her up. Luckily, well, lucky for me, the wall behind our beds shook as a thump echoed across it. Tori sat up suddenly, and looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders, and we both leapt out of bed and and opened the door to the boys room. Derek and Simon were both sat up in their beds, looking at the wall in confusion. So it obviously wasn't either of them. I looked over to the wall, and there was Liz, perched on top of the dresser, her slipper clad feet swinging happily in the air. She was smiling at me, and I raised an eyebrow at her. Her smile widened " I thought you might want some help waking up Tori" she explained, winking at me.

I laughed, and three pairs of eyes swung to me. "It's Liz" I told them. "She was saving me from the waking Tori and being electrified"

"Could you not of done it a bit quieter, Liz?" Simon grumbled, flopping back onto his pillow. Liz picked up a flower from the vase she was sat next to and threw it at him, missing by a mile. Simon laughed, and Liz tried again, with better aim. The flower landed just beside he mouth, the stem in his eye.

"Kids?" Kit walked up behind Tori and I to see Simon spluttering, the flower being flung from his mouth. Tori and Liz, and I were in stitches, and even Derek had cracked a grin. Kit looked around at us, shook his head and told us to get ready. I went back in to my room, and closed the door. I told Liz about what was happening today, even though she had got the jist of the idea from hearing about what my Aunt was talking about before. This is how she had heard that Tori needed waking, and sprung into action.

"Oh!" I turned to Tori, who looked at me expectantly. "Aunt Lauren bought me some Dye...will you help me put it on...?" I asked hesitantly. She looked at me for a second, nodded, then started ordering me to get a towel, hair brush, and get into the bathroom. I did as I was told, and she got started. We didn't talk much. Although I counted Tori as one of my friends, we were still a bit wary of each other, but she was opening up to me a bit more now. After her Mom died, she had holed up for a bit, but then started talking to me more. We were on the way to becoming friends.

"There" she said, pulling me out of my reverie. She ran into her room and came back out with a hair-dryer. I wondered where she'd got it from. "It was already in the room, calm down. It's not like I stole it or anything" she said, seeing me eyeing it.  
"I didn't-!" I started, but was cut off by her switching the hair-dryer on. Five minutes later, she was brushing through my newly coloured hair. The colour still didn't suit me as much as my natural blond, but it was a definite improvement on the black. I thanked Tori, and she smiled at me. An actual smile.  
"It looks good on you" I must of looked shocked at the compliment, because she rolled her eyes and walked out the bathroom. I smiled, and followed her her out into the bedroom, and we both got dressed.

20 minutes later, we were all in the car, and ready to drive to the Mall. Everyone had complimented me on my hair, and as we sat in the back, Derek kept playing with it with his fingers. Kit had reluctantly said that it wasn't likely that I would be recognised, as long as I kept my head down. When we arrived, the noise of so many people was unfamiliar, after being in hiding for so long. Derek was tense, holding on my hand tightly, and I had to tell him to loosen his grip; I was scared that my hand would fall off. He said sorry, and relaxed slightly. Aunt Lauren and Kit had decided that we would split up, and before we went to go our different ways, Derek leaned down to kiss me. I didn't care that there were strangers looking at us, and reached up to put my hands round his neck. I was nearly there when Tori grabbed my hand and yanked me away, following my Aunt. "Hey!" I protested, and grabbed my hand back, turning to see Derek scowling at Tori. Simon smacked him on the back, and he turned. They headed off into the crowd.

This was going to be a long day.

**The story will be picking up soon, promise :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have much love for all the people reading and reviewing my story! Thankyou so much =D**

**so I was thinking of doing little snippets of the story in another POV, mostly Dereks, but I don't want to end up going out of character...what do you think?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers...**

I was loaded with shopping bags. As expected, Tori was in her element. She had whizzed around picking stuff up at a speed I thought impossible, and shoved them into my hands. "Go try these on" she ordered, and I did so without arguing. To be honest, she was quite good at this type of thing, and the clothes she had picked out for me looked good. We went from store to store, buying at least one thing from everyone of them. Finally, we were coming to the end of the line of them. Tori had dragged me into one, and Aunt Lauren informed us that she was just going to a store next door. That left me in the full mercy of Tori, who was taking me into the Lingerie section, mumbling something about needing a new bra. I pulled my arm out of her grasp, and followed at my own pace. I'd picked out a couple of modest bras and knickers, when I heard Tori shout my name. I looked around to see her waving a pair of black and red lacy knickers.

"Hey Chloe, I bet Derek would love these!" She practically yelled across to me. I blushed furiously, feeling my head would blow up with embarrassment.

"Tori!" I hissed, running over and grabbing the pants from her, throwing them back on the shelf. She was laughing her head off at my discomfort, and I could see heads turning in our direction

"Is everything okay over here?" a shop assistant was walking down the isle, eyeing up Tori as if she was an escaped metal patient.

"Y-y-yes" I managed to say, and she nodded and walked off. I looked at Tori, who was still laughing, and turned on my heel and marched out of the store, leaving Tori to sober up and catch up with me. I met up with Aunt Lauren outside.

"Are you okay? Where's Tori?" she asked, noticing that my cheeks were still faintly red.

"I'm fine. Tori's coming now." I answered, and turned to see Tori walking out of the shop with a smile on her face. I glared at her. My Aunt looked at us both, and shook her head, deciding not to intervene.

"Come on, we said we'd meet Kit and the boys now." she said, and we started walking back the way we came.

We were nearly there when Tori stopped suddenly, making me walk into the back of her. I went to moan at her, then stopped when I saw the look on her face. Her forehead was scrunched with confusion, and her eyebrows were pulled down. She was looking around into the crowd of people as if looking for someone.

"Tori?" I asked, and she jumped.

"I just had this weird feeling. As if someone I knew just walked past me. Well, not someone I knew, but I recognized..." she looked at me, realising she wasn't making any sense. " I don't know, I just got a feeling..." she stared around her again, eyes squinting. Aunt Lauren looked at her worryingly, and we started walking again. We met up with the boys, and Derek tried to put his arm round me, then gave up as it was impossible, us both having a handful of bags in each hand. He settled for just standing behind me.

Kit and my Aunt seemed to be having a serious conversation, and Derek shifted behind me. I was about to ask him what was happening when Kit asked Tori what she had felt before. As Tori tried to explain, Kit nodded.

"A Witch or Sorcerer walked past you. That's what you felt. All Witches and Sorcerers are aware of one another whenever they come into close proximity of each other, and that's what you felt. Now, if she or he walked past you too, they should of felt the same thing, so why did they avoid you..."

I thought back to when Gwen was telling Simon and I about herself, and she was explaining why Simon didn't automatically recognise her as a Witch.

"_I can tell you're a sorcerer just by looking at you." _she had said, _"It's a hereditary trait. Sorcerers can recognize witches and vice versa. Andrew said they wanted to get rid of that when they tweaked your genes."_

I leaned forward towards Kit. "When we were talking to Gwen, she said something about Simon not being able to recognise Witches or Sorcerers because of something the Edison Group did to him..."

Derek growled, and whipped his head to the side. His whole body had tensed up, his nostrils flaring, and his hands were clenched into fists. We were all looking at him, confused.

"Err, something up Derek?" Simon asked.

"Werewolf." he said. "Behind me, to the left, on the benches. Sitting next to the guy with purple hair. He's probably listening to every word we're saying."

We all looked around him to see two boys, both looking in our direction. The boy who Derek claimed to be a werewolf was sitting up straight on the bench, staring at Derek with barely hidden curiosity. The other boy, the one with purple hair, was slouched back on the bench, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He was quite good looking, and no doubt Tori had already decided how to strike up a conversation with him. The purple hair boy muttered something to the werewolf, and the both got up and started walking towards us. Derek tried to move in front of me, but I pushed him aside, but kept hold of his arm. Tori gasped.

"It's him!" she said, and Kit nodded. I was wondering what she was talking about, when Kit informed the rest of us.

"He's a sorcerer, the one Tori felt" he said, his voice low.

"Way to keep it conspicuous" Simon muttered, and they were now near enough to us that we could hear the werewolf laugh quietly.

"The blonde Sorcerer likes your hair" he said to his companion. Him and Simon looked at each other, sizing the other one up with his eyes.

Finally, they reached us, and the werewolf stuck his hand out to Kit. Derek growled deeply. The boy dropped his hand quickly.

"I'm Alex" he announced. We just stared at him. "Oh, right. We need your help."

We kept staring.

"Please." He added on as an afterthought.

"You better come with us" Kit said, finding his voice.

**I need a name for the Purpled Haired Boy! ideas please? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thankyou all so much for helping me choose a name :D I was debating between BlugurlzJLJ's Adrian and Boat Gal's Koji (very different, but I like it!). I couldn't decide, and then my friend was talking to me about some boy, and his name was different and I thought it suited this guy =3 but thanks to you two anyway! And all my other reviewers x)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP**

"Please explain to us what's going on" Kit asked tersely.

Deciding that having a conversation about our supernatural lives in the middle of a Mall would kind of raise suspicion, we told them to come back to the Hotel with us, where we could talk in private. Kit said that we could give them a ride if they needed one, but they declined, saying that they had their own car parked round back. I sighed in relief, thinking that if they had got in the car, well, lets just say it was cramped enough without trying to fit another two people in. And I doubt Derek would be happy be in that close a space with another, unknown, werewolf.

So at this moment, we were sat in Kit and Aunt Lauren's room, looking expectantly at the two boys. The purple haired boy, who still hadn't told us his name, was standing over to the side, leaning against the wall, his hands still in his pockets. I began to wonder if he even had any hands. Alex was standing in the centre of the room, looking uncomfortable, and I didn't blame him. From where I was sitting on the bed, I could clearly see Derek shooting aggressive looks at him from where he was standing in the doorway. I coughed, trying to get his attention, but he blatantly ignored me. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Alex.

"Erm, right. I know it looks a bit odd, a werewolf and a sorcerer turning up out of the blue, asking for your help, but we do actually need it. Your help, that is." He glanced over Kit, who was looking back at him, waiting. "We heard that the Edison Group had been destroyed, and rumours spread that it was you lot, and you were moving around a lot. So, we've kinda been tracking you. We only approached you in the Mall because it was a public place, and we didn't want you to think that we were enemies, and attack us. So the thing is, we had friends" the other boy snorted when he said that, and Alex turned to give him a glare, then continued "who were part of the experiments, and we wanted to know if you found information about them...?" his statement turned into a question as his voice trailed off. We just sat for a moment, and took in all he had said.

"You said you knew it was us. How?" Simon asked accusingly.

Alex shrugged. "Word spreads" was all he said.

"Tori, go and find that list of names" he said. Then he turned to Alex."What are the names of the people you're looking for?"

"Jennifer and Lucas Neathal" he replied, looking at Tori as she came back into the room.

"He's right, they're both on here" she said, handing the list to Kit. Kit studied the list, and looked towards the purpled haired boy.

"What's your name?". The boy looked up from the spot he had been staring at the whole while Alex had been talking, and faced Kit. Startling blue eyes peered out from behind the hair falling into his face. The colour contrast between the hair and the eyes should of made him look odd, but he pulled it off with ease. I could see Tori eyeing him up as he straightened himself out, and I didn't miss the little nudge she gave me with her elbow. I resisted the urge to laugh. Only Tori would be able to check out guys while they were telling us about how they'd lost they're friends.

"My name's Caleb." He said, offering us no more than that. Alex sighed.

"Caleb Tyler?" Kit asked, and we all looked at him, surprised. The boy, or Caleb we could now call him, nodded his head once, and returned to leaning on the wall. We looked at him, hoping he would offer us more information, but none came.

"Doesn't say much, does he." Tori muttered, so only I could hear it. Well, me and the two werewolves with supersonic hearing.

"Caleb is a genetically modified sorcerer, who was in the same experiment as you guys." Alex explained.

"So what, his powers are stronger? Weaker? Has he even got any?" Simon asked, eyeing Caleb hands, which were still in his pockets, doubtfully.

Caleb looked up at Simon. "My powers are the same as any other Sorcerer. The only thing those idiots changed is that I can learn how to cast spells quicker than others, but when I use them, they burn up my energy quicker than they would for a normal sorcerer. I was easy to handle, and convinced those 'scientists' that my powers were normal. They pretty much tossed me out after that, me being a successful case and all." He said the last sentence bitterly. "I hooked up with Alex about a week after they threw me out. He was lurking around the place looking for Jenny and Lucas. Especially Jenny." The corners of his lips pulled up into a smirk when Alex turned to glare at him.

"Were you not part of it? The experiments?" I asked Alex. He looked at me, and I swear I heard Derek growl. I shot him a sideways glare.

"No, I got away before they could take me. Well, my Mom did. She wasn't a supernatural, but she knew I was a werewolf because of my Dad. We lived in the same apartment as Jenny and Lucas' family. My Mom and theirs had been friends before we were born. Their Mom is a witch. When the Edison group came, there was a whole lot of confusion. They said we were needed for tests, but my Mom told them that we hadn't had our names down for anything." His face took on an angry look. "My Dad had signed us up for them. My Dad told these-these torturers that we would take part in these experiments. They left us then, with that information. When they came back the second time, we had gone. So, they took Jenny and Lucas instead."

"But they weren't signed up?" I probed.

"No. Once they realised I was gone though, they took the next best thing. They killed their Mom, and took them. So now I want to get them back. If I hadn't had run, they wouldn't have took them. It was my fault" he muttered. Caleb took one of his hands, yes, he had hands, out of his pocket, and placed it on Alex shoulder. He kept it there for a couple of seconds, before returning it to his pocket.

We all just sat for a moment, taking in everything they had both told us.

"Well" Kit said breaking the silence. "We'll help you as much as we can. The only thing is, if the Headquarters here have been destroyed, where are they now?"

"Oh, that's the reason we're asking for your help. They've been moved to Canada. That's where you're going, right?" Answered Alex.

"Yes, we are. Well, if you're coming with us, you're going to have to travel with us. Have you got anywhere to stay tonight?"

"Err, no. We've been sleeping in the car." Alex said.

"Come on then" Kit stood up. "I'll pay for you to get a room here tonight, then we'll travel in the morning." Derek moved out of the way as Alex made his way out of the room, making sure that they stayed well away from each other. Caleb followed at a leisurely pace, his eyes glancing once more around the room, before shutting the door behind him. Once they left, the room seemed to grow less tense. Aunt Lauren sighed, standing up to go and open one of the windows, and Simon rolled his shoulders, loosening his muscles.

Tori stood up and picked up the shopping bags we had dumped at the end of the bed when we had come in. She made her way over to the door that joined our room to this one, and pushed it open, disappearing into it. I gathered my stuff up, and followed her. Derek soon appeared, watching me as I unpacked clothes from the shopping bags, and placed them into my travel bag. Tori soon finished what she was doing, and made her way back into Aunt Lauren's room. I looked at Derek.

"So what do you think?" I asked him. He raised his eyebrows at me, not knowing whether I was talking about my new clothes or Alex and Caleb. I rolled my eyes. "About the two new guys, Derek" I clarified.

His forehead furrowed. "I think they're telling the truth. But that doesn't mean I trust them" he said.

I finished putting away my last top, and walked over to him. "Does it feel weird? Being around another werewolf, one that's not trying to kill you."

He tensed a little, then relaxed. "I don't know how to react around him. He's not part of my pack, but he's not an enemy either, and it's making me nervous. I'll just have to keep an eye on him. And that Caleb."

"Guys, we're going down to get something to eat! You coming?" Simon's voice floated into our room, and we made our way over to them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Again, thankyou to all the reviewers, and to Boat Gal for those helpful corrections :) and for your help, I give you Chlerek ;)**

**Don't have much to say today, so get reading...**

**Disclaimer: Kelley Armstrong owns DP.**

Dinner was a tense affair. Kit and Aunt Lauren continued to try and break the awkward silence, but it always ended up quiet again. Everyone was left to their own thoughts, which suited me fine, because the only person I wanted to talk to was Derek. I could see his muscles twitching, and every so often he would scratch his arm or his neck. I had seen him go through these phases enough times to know that he had a change coming on, but wanted to ask him if it would be tonight or not. He had changed only once in the last two weeks, and I had been wondering when it was going to happen again.

He finished his food quickly, and was out of the restaurant just as fast. I sat there picking at my food for a moment, before excusing myself, saying I was full. I stood up to walk away, and Aunt Lauren opened her mouth to say something, but Kit said something to low for my ears, and she turned her attention back to her plate. I mentally thanked Kit. I glanced back over my shoulder to see Alex looking thoughtfully in the direction Derek had disappeared to. I wondered whether he could sense that Derek was going to change, or if he had changed himself.

I found Derek in the hallway outside his room, leaning against the door frame. Again, his hand unconsciously moved to scratch his left forearm, and I reached over and grabbed it before he could do any damage to himself. "Will it be tonight?" I asked, pulling him out of his trance.

"Yeah" he answered, his voice gruff. I sighed, leaning closer into him, and I felt him relax, the hand not holding mine snaking around my waist, turning me to face him. I put my head against his chest. "At least it won't hurt as much. Like last time" I said, my voice muffled by his shirt, but I knew he could hear me. The change had come easier last time, and he had turned into a wolf quicker than before.

"I hope so", was all he said. Neither of us spoke. Then I felt his hand reach down underneath my chin, pulling my face up to his. I bit back a smile as his lips touched mine, and I felt myself melt into him. His hand left mine, and reached up to cup my neck, and my now free hands moved up to wrap around his neck and tangle in his hair. His tongue traced my bottom lip, and I sighed, opening my mouth to let him in. The kiss deepened, and as the hand that was wrapped around my waist skimmed over a bare bit of skin, it felt like electric was shooting through my body. A shiver ran through my body, and he pulled me closer to him. Leaving one hand in his hair, my other hand slid down to rest on his chest. A low growl escaped from him, and I smiled against his mouth. He growled again, playfully this time, and pulled back. I was glad to see I wasn't the only one trying to catch my breath. I laughed breathlessly, and he loosened his grip on my waist. "I'm going to see if I can catch some sleep before I get really bad." he murmured into my hair. I nodded my agreement, but neither of us moved. I sighed, pushing myself away from him, and looking pointedly at his bedroom door. He rolled his eyes, and with one last kiss on the forehead, he opened his door and disappeared inside.

I went into my room, and it wasn't long before Tori joined me, informing me as soon as she walked through the door that she was tired. I smiled at her, and she eyed me up suspiciously.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. You just look happy with yourself." She said, and I felt my cheeks turning red. I muttered something about brushing my teeth, and went into the bathroom. When I came back into the room, Tori was already in bed. I looked at the clock on the bedside table. It read 21:13. Thinking she had the right idea, I changed into my pyjamas, and slid into bed. I could hear Simon getting ready for bed next door, no doubt waking Derek up in the process, but could hear no sounds coming for my Aunt's and Kit's room. They must have stayed down at the restaurant for a bit longer. I closed my eyes, tried to empty my mind, and failing miserably. I ended up just laying there until my eyes began to droop, and I fell asleep.

I woke to the sound of a light tapping noise on my door. I rolled over in bed, closing my eyes again, but the tapping became more insistent, and I heard my name whispered through the wood. I opened my eyes, suddenly realising who was at the door. "Coming!" I hissed, knowing he would be able to hear me. I slipped on my sneakers, and grabbed the jacket hanging off the end of my bed. I opened the door to see Derek, covered in sweat and scratching his arm violently. His eyes were glazed over as he looked at me, and I took his hand as he led me out of the room, down the hallway, and out of the hotel without saying a word. I looked at him questioningly as he made his way over to a small patch of trees behind the Hotel, but he didn't answer until we were completely hidden by the branches.

"The Werewolf. I forgot that he was there." He swore. "We probably woke him up" he tilted his head up and I knew he sniffing the air.

"Is he following us?" I asked. He shook his head, and I breathed out in relief. I looked back at Derek to see his muscles rolling under his skin. "Derek, you need to get ready." He nodded, took of his shirt and went down into the usual position of hand and knees on the floor. I knelt down next to him, and started rubbing his shoulder and back the way I always did. The change did come quicker this time, the fur sprouting underneath my hands but not receding. His bones cracked and twisted underneath my hands, and he let out a moan, which turned into a growl.

It couldn't have been more than 10 minutes, and Derek had already changed into the pitch black wolf he was otherwise known as. I smiled at him, and he nudged me, making me fall onto my backside. My smile turned into a glare, and he snorted at me. He came over and lay down beside me, and my hands brushed his fur. Just like always, he leant into me, enjoying the coolness of my fingers, and I teasingly pulled them away. He whipped his head round and growled at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him, just to be knocked over by him again. He stood over the top of me, his face looking down at me, nose in my face. I suddenly pushed both of my hands into the fur on his belly, and he jumped at the cold. I laughed at the surprise on his face, and he lay down on me, making me splutter as his fur went in my mouth. I was now lying on the floor with a larger than normal wolf on top of me. I squirmed underneath him, and was about to push him off when he stood up suddenly, making me jump. I twisted onto my belly to see what he was looking at, but my human eyes could make out nothing in the dark. Dereks eyes followed some unknown movement and sound, and I waited for someone to jump out of the trees. Instead, I saw Alex, walking through the dark towards us, eyes glowing. Derek growled, moving forward into a crouching position, ready to pounce. Alex, looking startled, threw his hands up in the air, palms forward, in a peace sign. Derek didn't relax his stance, but his growling lowered. I tried to stand up, but he was still on top of me, restricting me to resting on my elbows.

"I-I'm not going to do anything" Alex reassured us, but I knew it would do nothing to relax Derek. "I, uhh, just heard you going out, and I was curious. You shouldn't be able to turn into a wolf yet. What did they do to you?". Still, Derek didn't move.

"Derek" I whispered, and his ear flickered towards me. "Let me up". He growled, letting me know what he thought of that idea. I sighed in annoyance. "He's not going to do anything to me."

Alex stood still as Derek glared at him for a long second. Then, slowly, he moved backwards, giving me enough room to get up.

"Derek can change into a werewolf because they tried to subdue his werewolf genes, but it went wrong. This is the fourth time he's changed into a wolf." I explained.

Alex growled in anger. "They just couldn't leave anything alone could they!" I was surprised at his reaction, at the anger radiating from him. Maybe he was worried about what they would do to his friends. "He shouldn't be able to change until he's eighteen!"

"We know. How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Have you changed?"

"No, just pre-change runs."

Derek watched this conversation with a cautious look on his face. Then, slowly, he relaxed his stance, and came to stand beside me, nudging my arm. I noticed that he had started to twitch again, and nodded in understanding, putting my arm around his form.

"What's wrong with you?" Alex's voice made me jump. His quietness made me forget he was there.

"I'm a genetically modified Necromancer who can raise the dead without even trying" I said, waiting for his reaction. Shock flitted over his face, like it did with most people, then curiosity. I was beginning to realise that Alex liked to find things out.

"Oh" was all he said.

Derek stood up and moved back into the cover of the trees, and I stood up. "Derek's going to change back." I said, and he nodded.

"I'll see you in the morning Chloe" he said, turning to walk back the way he had come.

I went over to Derek, to see him pulling his shirt over his head. The change back was much quicker than the initial change. He yawned, and I took his hand. We made out way back into the Hotel, and snook back into the rooms. Derek didn't say anything about the conversation we just had with Alex, but I supposed that was to do with how tired he was. We went into mine and Tori's room, and he got into my bed with me, not bothering to go to his own bed. I knew he'd be gone by the morning, so I curled up in his arms. With one last goodnight, we fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiiiii! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, my laptop received a virus, so now it's gone all crappy D:**

**so I have to do it on my dads laptop, so I might not be able to update every day like I have been doing, but hopefully mine should be fixed soon. I'll keep updating as soon as possible!**

**This was so hard to write! Please don't bite my head off if I mess up a bit. I couldn't remember where the Edison Group was situated. I have a feeling it was in New York, so this is what i've done: they stayed away from the Edison group HQ by going into neighbouring states, but are now going back into New York to get the train across the border to Canada. Something like that anyway. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers!**

"Ready?" I asked Tori.

"Yup" She answered, picking up her bag.

For once we had been allowed to sleep in before we had to pile in the car to carry on our journey, and I was grateful for it, because it meant we didn't have to listen to Tori's and Simon's snoring all morning. We thought Kit would get us up at the crack of dawn like he usually does, but he didn't. I though it might have been because he knew about Derek's changing last night, and thought him and I could do with an extra couple of hours to make up for our midnight wandering. Alex probably appreciated it too. Everyone was already downstairs when we walked down the stairs, and this was thanks to Tori, who, after packing all of her stuff, remembered that she had left some of her new clothes in a bag under the bed. Now why she had kept it under the bed, I didn't know, and she didn't bother explaining, so once we got it we went straight back downstairs again.

"Right, everybody in" Aunt Lauren ordered, opening the back door for us. We clambered in, sitting in the places we had claimed on previous journeys. I overheard Kit talking to Alex and Caleb, asking if they'd be aright following us. They exchanged numbers, just in case they lost each other on the way.

Alex glanced back towards the car before they got into their own, a battered looking Honda. Derek had hardly acknowledged him this morning, but he hasn't been as, well, not aggressive,but...careful, around him. Instead of shooting him suspicious glares, they were just normal glares, the ones he usually gives to Tori, so that's an improvement. I hoped that Derek would start to get along with Alex, because he hasn't met another Werewolf, except for Liam and Ramon, but they were hardly going to sit around for a friendly chat and give Derek advice. Alex would benefit from it too, because Derek would be able to give him a heads up about what the change is like.

The car jumped to a start, knocking me out of my thoughts. We drove out of the Hotel car-park, and soon passed the Mall. I heard Simon asking his Dad how long it would take to wherever we were staying in Canada, and would we have to make another Motel stop on the way, and Kit replied something about getting a train.

"Where are we now?" I asked Derek. I had completely lost track of the places we had travelled to.

"Just outside New York" He said, and I nodded in understanding. I remembered Kit saying something about the Edison Group looking for us everywhere, but not right under their noses, so we had moved around, but stayed near. But now we were moving away completely, so they would be left confused. It was a good plan. Again, I heard Kit's voice.

"We're going to have to leave the Car in New York, and pick one up when we get there. There are three trains we have to get, I think, so be prepared for boredom" he said, with a wink in the wind mirror at Tori. Tori rolled her eyes, and sunk lower into her chair.

Finally, we reached the train station, after an hour or so. Kit parked the Car, not bothering to pay for the ticket because it wouldn't matter if it got towed or not. We made our way into the hustle and bustle of the station. Mostly it was just people in suits rushing around, briefcases in hands, but there were a couple of families, so we didn't look too out of place. Kit quickly got us tickets, and we waited. And waited. Even I was growing impatient by the time the overhead speakers announced our train was on the way. First, we would travel from New York to Montreal, and then from Montreal to Toronto. Then, a loooooong journey from Toronto to Kamloops, where we would get a car and travel into the unknown. Maybe that was a bit dramatic- Kit obviously knows where we are going, so I guess it's not so unknown.

We got our train, and settled down for a long journey. Already, I couldn't wait to have to stop worrying about everyone, and be able to relax. With Derek. He was sat next to me, his arm wrapped around my waist as he looked out of the window. I could see his reflection in the mirror, his green eyes glowing. He caught me looking at him, and turned around to kiss me. Aunt Lauren cleared her throat loudly before his lips touched mine, and he quickly turned round to keep looking out the window, a smirk playing on his lips. I sighed, annoyed at my Aunt's interruption, and his smile grew bigger. He squeezed my waist. And then the train jolted to a start, and we were off.

**Now I know this was short, and it was pretty rubbish but all this stuff about America/ Canada is confusing me, even though I tried to get my head around it. So i'm sorry for this chapter, but the next one will just skip to when they arrive at there destination, and it will pick up from there, promise. Thankyou for sticking with me :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Soooo...this picks up from when they arrive in Kamloops, and are in the car on the way to their new house :) i'll do a couple of flashbacks so it's not too vague.**

**Disclaimer: Kelley Armstrong is the lucky woman who owns this...**

Trees. That's all I could see as we drove down another winding road in the middle of nowhere. The trees flew past in a blur of green, making my eyes sore, but there was something about them that was mesmerizing, so I kept looking at them. Then I got a headache, so I switched my gaze somewhere else. The car was quiet, as Kit and I were the only ones awake. Well, Derek was probably awake too, but he had his eye's closed, his head resting against the frame of the car. Simon and Tori were doing their usually symphony of snores, and I stifled a laugh when I saw Kit roll his eyes at them in the rear-view mirror. Aunt Lauren was sat next to him, slouched down in the chair.

We were travelling in a car similar to the one we had started off in, and I wondered how Kit had managed to get hold of it. When we reached the station, he had walked off to talk to man who was obviously waiting for him, as he had followed us as soon as we had stepped onto the platform. Derek and Alex had noticed, and Derek especially was shooting him glares, until Kit finally told us that he was a friend, of sorts. They had talked for a moment, and then Kit had returned with two sets of car keys, handing the smaller pair to Caleb. We set off in the direction of the multi-storey car park, without realising that we had no idea where we would find the cars. After a long twenty minutes of searching, we finally managed to find them on the 6th floor, thanks to Kit using some kind of tracking spell. We split into our usual groups, and got into our new cars. Thankfully, this one seemed to have more space in the back. It's hard to sit in such a small space with an approximately 6 foot something, muscled werewolf, and, as comfortable as it sometimes got, I needed to stretch once in a while too. Kit explained to us that we were following the back roads until we got to our new home, and he still hadn't told us exactly where that was, just that it was a secluded area that no one would think to look in. And by looking at all the tree's we were passing, I guessed he was telling the truth. No-one would really come looking for us in the middle of a forest.

We turned onto another road, and Tori spluttered awake as the wheel fell into a pothole in the road. She glanced around at her surroundings, and deciding they weren't of interest, put her head back down to go asleep again, kicking Simon in the process. He grumbled, but didn't wake up, which was good, because Tori and Simon snoring is better than Tori and Simon arguing.

The road we had turned onto was busier than the others; before we only passed one or two cars, but now there were plenty more. I was confused: didn't kit say we were only travelling on quiet roads? Then he turned again a few miles down, and we were back onto a secluded track again. Huh.

Then I realised that if we wanted to go out and rescue people, we needed to be close to a main road to get to places. Kit had really planned this out.

I turned in my seat, accidentally elbowing Derek as I did so. He jumped awake, looking at me with a confused expression on his face. He must of actually been sleeping. He had hardly slept at all on the train journeys, preferring to stay awake and keep a look out. Out for what I don't know, but it made him feel safer. I shouldn't have been surprised that he was grabbing a couple of hours of sleep in the car. I smiled at him apologetically, and whispered sorry. He leaned his head back against the head rest, closing his eyes again while his hand sought out mine. I reached for it, and he squeezed gently. I carried on turning, checking to see if Alex and Caleb were still there. They were closer than I expected. Caleb was driving, and Alex was asleep in the back seat, his long legs spread out over the chairs. He was nearly as tall as Derek, but lean. He was definitely toned, but his muscles weren't as obvious as Derek's. I wondered when he would go through his first change.

I could see Caleb staring at me while I stared at them, so I smiled, and he nodded his head in acknowledgement. Is he always that sullen? I hoped he cheered up soon, otherwise I could see a lot of arguments happening in the future, particularly between Tori, Simon and him. Tori would have to put a lot of effort in trying to flirt with _him._

I faced the window again, and noticed that the trees weren't as thick here as they had been along the other roads. We turned right, and came onto a road that wound up a hill, and then disappeared. I sighed, thinking about how many more windy roads we would have to go down before we got there. Derek heard my sigh, and his hand tightened around mine, pulling me into him. He was now awake and was looking out the window too. I saw a light in his eye's as he took in the the surrounding forest, and he visibly relaxed. This was more home to him that any busy city or apartment. Through Kit's open window, even I could smell the different scents of the tree's, so no doubt they were running havoc with Derek's senses. I smiled at the look on his face, and he snatched a quick kiss from me when Kit wasn't looking.

I heard Kit say something, and Derek replayed it to me. "We're nearly there." I sat up straighter in my chair, and he chuckled at my anticipation. We had drove over the hill, and were now heading down an even thinner road, with loose rocks that made the drive bumpy. Simon whacked his head on the window, and woke up, mumbling a curse under his breath. Tori, somehow, managed to sleep through it, and when we turned again, we were driving down a pebbled drive, to one of the nicest houses I had ever seen.

It was simple, like Kit said. A converted Barn, but from here, looked more like a oversized log cabin. The walls were made of timber, but painted a creamy ivory colour. It was two stories, and from where the windows were, you could tell that there would be fantastic views. Forest surrounded the house from about 20 metres in two directions, and there was a grassy lawn on the other. Again, Derek laughed at me, and I closed my mouth. Kit pulled up to a stop, and we just sat in the car, taking it all in. To think that a place like this even existed in a the hills of Canada was amazing.

"Are you going to get out, or just look at it from here?" Derek asked, amused, but I could tell he was just excited as I was. We opened the boot and clambered out that way, instead of pushing past Tori. Aunt Lauren had woken up, and had a massive grin plastered to her face. Dad said she used to live in a place like this before she moved to become a nurse. Simon more or less fell out of the car, and came to stand beside me. He whistled quietly. Then the moment was killed.

"Were you just going to leave me in the car then?" Tori shouted at us, making birds fly from the surrounding tree's. I thought that only happened in films when the directors where trying to get a point across, but apparently not. All you need is a girl who is willing to shout. Loudly. Like Tori was doing right this minute. "I see you woke Simon up, but never mind about me, just leave me to sleep!"

"Tori, shut up. I woke up before we got here, and no one wanted to wake you up because you'd kill them!" Simon said back.

"Whatever Simon. Where are w- Oh." she had finally seen the house, and it had actually stunned her to silence. Well, now we knew that, all we needed to do was carry a gorgeous house around with us every time we wanted her to shut up. "Wow."

"What, are we going to just stand here?" Alex said jokingly, and Kit laughed.

"Good Point. Come on then." This was the most relaxed I'd seen Kit since I'd met him. We all collected our bags from the cars. He strode over to the big wooden door, and producing a key, turned the lock and opened it. With a flourish of his hand, he showed us the entrance. "Ladies first."

Aunt Lauren laughed, and led the way in, with Tori and Simon following. I took Derek's hand, and led him in, and Caleb and Alex were behind us. Kit was the last one in, shutting the door.

It was amazing. It looked bigger inside than it did outside, which was saying something. The floors were covered in a light wooden panels, and there was already furniture placed. The kitchen and Dining room took up most of the first floor, and there was a door that I guessed led into the Living Room. Everything was open and light, with neutral colors on the walls and doors.

"Go explore" Kit said, and that was the only encouragement we needed. We all raced upstairs, Tori in the lead. She tore down the hallway, and ran into a room. I followed closely, and saw that it was a double room, with two single beds. Tori looked at me, and I nodded. We had both grown used to sharing a room with each other now, so it would be nice to carry it on. It made me feel safe knowing that she was there, even though the best she could do to a ghost would be to talk it to the next world. Derek let go of my hand as we dumped our bags in the room, and I saw him walking towards Simon, who was looking into one of the other rooms. I guessed that they would probably share a room too, like they had always done. The room was next to ours, and I was secretly grateful simon had chosen that one. Alex and Caleb had chosen one across the hallway. That left two single rooms for Kit and Aunt Lauren. As we all settled in, I heard a laugh, and stuck my head out to see Alex and Caleb going down the stairs. It was Caleb laughing. Maybe he wasn't so tough after all.

I walked back into my room and flopped on the bed. Safe. We were actually safe. Well, safe enough for now. I thought ahead to what we were planning to do, but right now I felt like I couldn't worry. I would save all that for tomorrow.

"You pull funny faces when you think about things." Tori interrupted my thoughts.  
"You pull funny faces all the time" I answered back. She stopped mid-step, and I was about to apologize before I realised she was laughing. I laughed at her laughing. It had been so long since I'd properly had a laugh, and no doubt Tori was feeling the same. Soon Simon came in, probably wondering what all the noise was about. When he asked, Tori just shook her head. He watched us for a second longer, then walked back out, muttering something that sounded like "_Girls!_". Tori and I caught out breath, and we made our way downstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait! My laptop's still getting fixed, and It's hard work trying to borrow my dad's because he's so stubborn. But he's out now, so i've got it :) I really like some of the ideas you're giving me when you review, so I might use some...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP**

"So. What do you think?" Tori asked as she walked in from the bathroom. I just blinked at her. "Oh, come on! I'm talking about Caleb!"

I sighed, flopping back onto my bed. Of course she was talking about Caleb, it's not like we have anything else to worry about. We'd spent the whole day looking around the house, and generally doing nothing, but since 10am, Tori had been sneaking glances at Caleb whenever she could. It was about 5pm now.

She scowled at my reaction, so I propped myself up on my elbows to look at her.

"You have Derek, don't you? Well, maybe I would like a boyfriend while I'm on the run too...My life might seem a bit more normal then."

"But he hardly talks! You're the complete opposite of each other. Plus, you're a witch, and he's a sorcerer. Aren't you two meant to not like each other? I mean, look at you and simon!" Plus, it would never work out because Witches and Sorcerers aren't meant to get together, a point proven by the girl standing in front of me, I added silently. I wondered when Kit was going to tell Simon and Tori that they were related.

"Well, he might be different than Simon..."

"Of course he's different that me, no one can match up to the original and marvellous Simon Bae!"

We turned to see simon strolling into the room, a grin on his face, obviously quite proud of the fact that he managed to butt into a conversation, regardless of the topic. "So who are we talking about?"

"Mind your own business" Tori snapped, and with that, she stormed out the room. Simon watched her go with a look of disinterest on his face.

"Whatever." he turned back to me. "Derek's looking for you."

"Oh. Where is he?" I asked.

"In the garden, last I saw him. I'll walk down with you." he replied.

We made our way downstairs, keeping up an easy chatter as we went. After that disastrous date between me and Simon, he'd gone back to being the friend I wanted him to be, and I was glad of it. He was an easy person to get along with, and I would of kicked myself if I'd lost him. He wasn't even bothered about me and Derek any more. In fact, he made jokes about us more than anyone else, which was a feat, because Tori did it a lot.

He pointed over to the edge of the veranda that came out from the back door of the house. Derek was leaning against one of the beams that held it up. I started to walk up, then thought about sneaking up on him. He could probably hear me coming, but it was worth a try. I hardly ever got to surprise Derek. I took my shoes off; the decking would be dry, and the shoes would probably make me louder. I crept across the floor, trying to stay as quite as possible. He shifted in his place, and I froze, thinking he'd noticed me, but he was just repositioning himself. I carried on forwards, and was about a metre away from him when I jumped-

- and found myself with my back against the beam, and Derek's hands holding onto both of my arms by my side. I looked up, confused, to see Derek's face above mine, a smirk on his lips. I realised how close he was standing to me, and a blush crept into my cheeks. He noticed, and laughed quietly. He hands slid from my arms to my waist.

"I could hear you from upstairs Chloe." he murmured.

"Oh." That was all I could manage, my brain being overwhelmed by Derek being so close to me. He laughed again, and then his lips were on mine. A jolt went through me, like it always did, and my hands slid around his neck. I stretched up onto the tips of my toes, making it easier for him. I was about half the size of Derek, and he nearly broke his back everytime he reached down to me. He stepped closer to me, and his hands went to the small of my back, pressing me into him, and I did so happily. He shifted, and it took me a couple of seconds to realise that my feet were no longer touching the ground, and that Derek had lifted me up onto the fence that surrounded the Veranda, all without breaking contact with my lips. He deepened the kiss, and my left hand went to his hair, pulling it gently, running through my fingers, thinking how much it had changed since we had first met. I broke the kiss, gasping for breath, but he continued onto my neck. I felt his hand fiddle with the back of my shirt, hesitant. I was about to kiss him again when he pulled back abruptly, nearly making me topple over the fence in the process. "Wha-?" i yelped, and He grabbed me before I could fall, and placed me back on the floor, all the while staring into the house. The door opened, and Alex came out, discomfort radiating off him.

"Erm, Chloe, Derek?" he asked, though with his werewolf sense he knew we were there. "Kit wants us all in the kitchen."

Derek just stared, so I was about to open my mouth to reply, when Derek muttered " 'Kay. Thanks Alex." I stared at him, incredulous, as Alex made his way back inside. He looked at my expression and shrugged. "I still don't like him." he said, but it sounded more like he was convincing himself more that me. I didn't say anything, and we started to walk towards the house, and into the kitchen. Everyone was already sat around the large mahogany table, and when we walked in, Tori raised an eyebrow at me. I pointedly ignored her, and went to sit down between Derek and Aunt Lauren. I saw her smirk in my direction for ignoring her, and I glared at her, making her smile grow. I turned away to look towards Kit, who was speaking to Simon. Once he realised we were all here, he stopped.

"Okay. Time to start planning what we came here to do. We all know now that they've transferred all the subjects from the experiments to the Headquarters here, so they're all in one place now. We know that Alex's friends are still there, and I've found out from sources that there are another three people on that list that are in the Lab. The others have been released or escaped, and we need to find them too. Tori managed to hack into the groups software, and stole the addresses of the people that were released, so we should be able to find them easily enough. Whether they're willing to co-operate is a different matter though. So we need to be able to work as a group. So here's what's going to happen. First of all, we're going in search of the ones who were released. We know where they are, and they'll be the easiest to find. Three of them share a house, which makes it's even easier. Their names are Leah Piter, Jason Freal and Aden Connal. Witch, Shaman, and Necromancer. All genetically modified. All sent to homes like you were, but like Simon and Derek, they knew what they were, so they bluffed their way out. The Edision Group think they know nothing. The other one who was released is a girl called Anna Scott, a half-demon of fire, like Rae was. She was grouped with two of the escaped subjects, so we're hoping she might have some idea where they are." Kit took a deep breath, and sat back in his seat.

"So when are we going?" Simon asked.

"We're going to start looking at the beginning of next week." he said. It was Tuesday today. "Which means we have five days to prepare. Some last minute training wouldn't go amiss. Tori, you're going to train with me. I'm not the best at witch magic, but I know some. Simon and Caleb, you two are going to help each other out. Caleb, try and teach Simon some new things. I know it takes a while to learn, so just keep it to the simple stuff for now. Derek, you are Alex are going to test each other's strengths. I know," he said, before Derek could interrupt, which it looked like he was going to do, "that you don't like it, but give it a go. Alex hasn't been in this type of situation before, so just give him some tips.". He turned to Alex. "How many Pre-run changes have you had?"

"I've had two in the last four, five months" he answered.

"Do you think you'll have another one soon?"

Alex shrugged. " I have no idea. I only know they're coming the day before." Kit nodded.

"Okay, so there's not much we can do about that..."

"What about Chloe?" Aunt Lauren said, breaking the silence.

"I can't do anything to help Chloe. But you seem pretty capable of what you do Chloe, so maybe it's just best if you keep practising" I frowned, knowing that what he wanted me to do was practise raising the dead, something I wasn't exactly keen on doing. But I nodded anyway.

"Well, there's not much else we can do now. Who's hungry?" And just like that, he broke the tension in the room, and everyone relaxed, breaking off into different rooms. Aunt Lauren got up to help Kit with the Dinner, and Tori and Simon started arguing about who-knows-what, heading into the living room. Derek and I followed them, and I curled into his side as we settled into one of the big leather sofa's. Tori and Simon were now arguing about what to watch, and Tori was flicking through the channels on the TV. I sighed, and I knew Derek was rolling his eye's at them. As they agreed on a programme, something about Australia, I lay my head on Derek's shoulder and shut my eyes. Tomorrow was going to be...interesting.


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry it's been a while guys, i've just been out and about places and haven't had the chance to sit down and think about writing. But I'm going to make it up to you now with quite a long chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP.**

"Do it again"

"I just did!"

I walked into the garden to see Simon and Caleb glaring at each other as if both their lives depended on it, and I glanced over to Tori who was sitting on the steps leading down to the garden from the Veranda. She had a smirk on her face, and I could tell she was greatly enjoying the fact that Simon couldn't do something. I sat down next to her and asked what was going on.

"Caleb's trying to teach Simon this spell, some kind of invisibility type thing, but he can't do it." she said gleefully, and I laughed quietly at her.

"Look, it's not that hard, I don't see why you're making all this fuss about it." Caleb spat at Simon.

"Oh sorry, just because I'm not a super quick learner like you are." Simon shot back sarcastically.

"Um, guys, aren't you meant to be helping each other?" Alex strode up behind us, eyeing the stand off cautiously. Kit followed behind him, a look of concern on his face.

"Maybe you two should take a break. Go cool off." he suggested. Without a single word, Simon stormed into the house, with a muttered "Shut up" to Tori, who was laughing. I nudged her, but she just carried on. Caleb walked over to the veranda as if nothing had happened, and took his usual stance of leaning against one of the beams with his hands in his pockets. After a long glare at both of the boys, Kit turned to Tori.

"Are you ready Tori?"

"I'm always ready." she replied, a grin on her face. She followed Kit over to where Simon and Caleb had been standing moments ago, and they started talking. I couldn't hear what either of them where saying, so I relaxed, stretching my legs out in front of me and resting my head in my hands.

"So what will you do? I mean, while we're all training? Practice raising dead things?" I jumped, unsurprisingly, when Alex's voice broke the silence. Damn werewolves. He sat down beside me and turned to me with a look I was beginning to recognize on his face. Alex was always curious, bordering on nosey, but I don't think he meant it, so I shrugged and answered his question.

"I'm going to watch for a little bit, because I don't think there are any ghost's lingering around here. I usually sense them if they're around. And I'm definitely not going into that forest to start raising dead things by myself." I shuddered at the thought of what could be hiding in those woods.

"What is it that you do exactly?"

"I can summon and talk to ghosts, spirits, demons..." I thought of Diriel, the demi-demon that I had freed when we were trapped in the Edison Group headquarters. She was taken away by her master, a full powered Demon, who said I could summon her if I needed her. I may have to take him up on that offer sometime. "Then I can put the spirit of someone-or something- back into their body. Meaning that I can raise the dead." I turned to look at him, but there was no look of disgust that usually fills someone's face after I fully explain what I can do. He just looked interested. I decided that I that I liked Alex, just because he didn't seem to be judging me. He opened his mouth, no doubt to ask another question, but shut it, and stood up suddenly. He shot me an apologetic glance, and walked over to where Caleb was lounging. I just sat there, confused, when I saw Derek making his way over to me. I sighed. Why couldn't the werewolves just get along for once? Derek took Alex's place, and sat down next to me, his arm automatically going around my waist.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation" he mumbled. I sighed again, resting my head against his shoulder.

"Can you just not get along with each other?"

"I think we're getting there. It's just, he's not part of the group of people I call my pack, and he knows that as well as I do. And, I suppose I'm the Alpha of us, so he's treating me warily. We should relax around each other soon enough. This is just how it works." he answered. I looked at him, and found him staring off into the surrounding trees, a wistful expression on his face.

"What's up?" I asked, breaking him out of his reverie. He chuckled.

"Nothing. I was just thinking, the one time I want to change into a wolf, and I'm not."

"Oh." I wasn't expecting that, although I probably should have. He seemed much more relaxed now he was near the trees, and I supposed that had something to do with the wolf in him.

"Tori!" I whipped my head over to where Tori and Kit stood. Well, where they _were _stood. They had both disappeared from that spot. I stood up, Derek following, him sniffing the air while I stood on my toes and looked around. I saw movement over to the right of the large area of grass, and saw a flash of black hair and a red top. I figured it was Tori, and ran over to her. Derek had found Kit on the opposite side of the garden.

"What happened?" I asked Tori, helping her up and trying to catch my breath at the same time. This garden was bigger than I thought it was. Tori stood up and brushed herself down, nearly falling over again as she did so. I grabbed her arm to steady her, and surprisingly she didn't protest. She looked a bit dazed. "Tori?" I waved my hand in front of her face, and she jumped, turning to look at me. "Are you okay?" she nodded, and then shook her head. Then she shook her head again, then said "Yeah, I'm fine. That was just...weird. Owww. Get off my arm." I let go, and she rubbed the place where my hand once, and Tori was back to normal.

"What did you do?" I asked again. We started walking over to where Kit was sitting on the grass, looking bemused.

"Kit was trying to get me to cast a protective force field thing, around myself, but then I couldn't do it, so he started pushing me. I got angry and next thing I knew I was flying through the air." she shrugged, as if it was no big deal. We finally made our way over to Kit, who was being helped up by Derek. He looked at Tori with a mixture of pride and amusement on his face.

"Well, at least we know you can do that spell perfectly. He winced as he put pressure on his foot, and Derek grabbed hold of him before he could stumble.

"So that was a force field?" Tori asked.

"Yep. And a very powerful one at that." I looked at Tori, who was studying her hands.

"Maybe you should go and see Lauren about your leg" Derek suggested.

"Good idea. Tori, are you hurt?"

"No, er, I'm fine." she replied. They started to walk towards the house. "Sorry about your leg!"

"Don't be. It was a good go." Kit shouted back.

I stood beside Tori, who still seemed a bit shocked. Maybe she had hit her head too hard. "Tori, are you sure you're okay? We can go and see my Aunt too if you want, check you haven't got concussion or anything-"

She cut me off with a "Chloe, I'm Okay." and started walking to the house. Fine then, I thought. I followed behind at a slower pace. I was halfway there when I felt someone looking at me, and I looked to up to see Caleb staring at me with those startling blue eyes of his. I looked straight back at him, and when I got to the veranda he started walking towards me. I stopped walking, and waited for him to come to me. "What?" it came out sharper than I wanted it too, but I wasn't in the mood for his sullenness.

He raised his eyebrows at me. "No need to be narky." he said. I was about to shoot back with a comment before I realised he was joking, a smirk playing on his lips. I sighed.

"What do you want, Caleb?". He hardly talked to anyone in the house except Alex, and I bet if Tori came out now to see me talking to him, I'd get in trouble, because she'd probably think I was flirting with him, even though I had Derek.

"I was just wondering about something. If Tori and Simon are related, how come she can cast spells like that"- snapped his finger for emphasis- " but he can hardly cast any?"

I just stood there, my mouth open. What? How did he know this?

"W-w-wha-" I took a deep breath. "H-how do you know they're siblings?"

"You have got to be kidding me. They don't know?" he asked, surprise on his face. I shook my head vigorously.

"You can't tell them. They don't know, and Kit will tell them when he wants to. Keep out of it." I shook my head again. "How did you find out?"

"I just assumed they were. They have some of the same features, if you look closely. They definitely act like brother and sister" I nodded, thinking of the constant arguing. "And Alex said they smelt similar. You know, werewolf senses and all. It just all added up." he shrugged.

I froze when he said how Alex could smell them. Did that mean the Derek knew about this? He had been with them both for longer than I have, he must of noticed it right away. That meant, if he knew, he had been keeping a secret from Simon the whole time. If Simon found out, he wouldn't be happy. I looked back at Caleb.

"You can't tell anyone. Don't even talk about it, because it one of them overhears you, they'll go crazy. And even if they don't hear you, Derek might, and if he doesn't already know, he won't be happy either, especially if he knows that you two found out before him. Okay?" He didn't answer, and for a moment I thought that he would do something stupid and tell the whole house. But then he sighed, and agreed.

"Fine. But that still didn't answer my question." he said.

"What question?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "How Tori has all that mad power, and Simon hardly has any." he clarified.

"Because they have different Moms. From what I've know, Simon's Mom wasn't a supernatural, just Kit. Tori's Mom was a witch. But-"

"-Kit's a sorcerer, and Witches and Sorcerers shouldn't have kids together." he finished.

"Yeah. That plus the fact that they were both experiments. They made Simon a weaker sorcerer, which was the plan all along. But Tori...Tori was made even more powerful than she already was." I sighed, suddenly exhausted from all the explaining. And it was only lunch time. "I'm going inside now. Don't say anything." I warned him, again, as I made my way over to the sliding patio doors. I opened them up, and had one foot in the door, when I froze mid-step. Well, I didn't freeze, but something froze me. _Or someone._ How could we have been so stupid, talking out there, where anyone could have been listening. The door wasn't even shut properly. I cursed profusely in my head.

Suddenly, Tori was in my face, blue sparks flying from her fingers. She had cast a binding spell on me, meaning I could only move my mouth. And boy, was I going to need it to get myself out of this one.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for waiting again! And thanks to all my reviewers and writers, you make my day :)**

**so, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Kelley Armstrong owns the Darkest Powers.**

"What the _hell_ were you talking about out there?" Tori spat at me. She was stood no more than a metre away from me, her face in mine. I tried to back up, forgetting she had me in a binding spell, and I cursed in my head. I was definitely going to have to talk myself out of this one

"Tori" I said slowly, and thankfully without any stuttering, "Maybe you should talk to Kit first-"

"No" she snapped, her voice steely, "I heard _you _say it, so I want_ you_ to tell me. Now." She took a step closer to me, the sparks from her hands dancing dangerously close to my face. I took a deep breathe, preparing to explain, when I found myself able to move again. Well, able to fall over. When she put the spell on me, I was in mid-step. I looked up from my place on the floor to see her glaring at someone over my head, her hands raised. I followed her gaze, and saw Caleb standing beside the door, looking from me on the ground, to Tori standing over me. Tori had obviously forgot he was still out there. I presumed that Caleb had cast some kind of spell to make Tori release me, but then, after making sure he had looked at us both long enough, he stepped into the room, closed the door behind him, and walked around us, in the direction of the staircase. _Gee, thanks, _I thought. That was gratitude for you. Jerk.

Once Tori had watched him leave the room, she turned her glare back on me.

"Chloe, please just tell me what is going on. I'm fed up of being the last to know things." She sounded defeated, an unusual trait for Tori. I almost felt sorry for her, but I knew if I did that, she'd see it on my face, and would make her angry again. I decided to work with what I had. Standing up, I turned to her and took another deep breathe.

"What did you hear?" I asked, tentatively.

"I came to see where you were, and saw that you were still outside. I heard my name, and just stopped to listen. I thought you might have been giving him a hint that I liked him." She said. "But then I heard you talking about my Mom, and then about Kit, and how they shouldn't have Kids or something. And something about Simon."

So she hadn't heard anything really. I couldn't tell if she'd made the connection or not, but I didn't want to ask in case she hadn't, and I gave it away. I could make something up, and then point her in Kit's direction. I really think he should be the one doing the explaining. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, that would change the the direction of the conversation, when she started to talk again.

"Are...Is Kit my dad" she said in a rush. Oh. Tori was obviously more clever than I gave her credit for. She didn't look at me as she said it, but stared at a patch on the floor, and I could see her anger coming back. And I couldn't think of a way to tell her without making her angry again. I could see her hands starting to shake. I thought about reaching over to grab them, but then decided that probably wouldn't help the situation. I was just going to have to tell her. I gulped.

"Yes. Kit is your Dad. Simon is your brother. Half brother." I said carefully. The anger was definitely coming back. The look in her eyes had turned from defeated to hostile in a matter of seconds, but, thankfully, she didn't take it out on me. I think she wanted me to deny it, tell her she was wrong, but I couldn't. Kit had lied to her long enough. It was his fault.

"_Why hasn't anybody told me this before!" _she yelled suddenly, making me jump about a foot in the air. I stumbled a step back, as she grabbed the nearest thing to her, and threw it against the wall. It was a china pot, and as it hit the wall, it smashed into little pieces that scattered all over the floor. She looked for something else to throw, but, not finding anything, she started to create a ball of energy in her hand, which got bigger and bigger until it was the size of a basketball. She let it hover in the air above her for a couple of seconds, seemingly mesmerized by it, then hurled it against the same wall as she had thrown the pot. Instead of breaking up, it created a hole the size of a me. Even though what she was doing was mad, I wasn't scared of her. Just a bit wary. I knew she wasn't angry at me, just at the news she had heard. I took a step towards her, hands outstretched, and she spun round to me.

"Tori, you need to calm down. Please." I begged. I could hear the others coming down the stairs, and the last thing we needed was a war going on in the kitchen. If I could calm her down before she saw Kit or Simon, it might be better. Or it might do nothing. But it was worth a try. "Tori?"

The sounds of footsteps was becoming louder, and I saw Alex come into the room, quietly. I realised that the footsteps I heard mustn't of been his, as werewolves don't seem to make any noise. Tori hadn't seen or heard him come in, and it didn't look like she had heard the other footsteps either, as she was too busy staring at me. But her hands were glowing again, energy flowing out from them. Alex made a signal to me over Tori shoulder, but I couldn't understand what he was trying to say. The other footsteps had stopped. I wondered where Derek was. It was probably better that he wasn't here though, because if he saw me cornered by Tori, he would try to get me out without thinking.

I saw someone else come into room, and my eyes flickered towards them. This time though, Tori saw it, and she spun on the spot to look at whatever I had seen, hands raised. Caleb had walked into the room, and with a flick of his hand and some muttered words, Tori was frozen in spot.

"Let go of me now!" she shrieked.

"Chloe, are you okay?" Alex asked me, ignoring Tori. I checked myself over, and deemed myself fine.

"Yeah. She was just harming the wall." I replied, nodding at the damage. I was a bit shaken up, but I wasn't going to show it. I looked towards Tori, who was staring daggers at Caleb, as well as swearing continuously at him. "Where are the others?"

"I told them to wait on the stairs when we heard the noise, so that Caleb could get a hold on Tori. They're coming now."

Just as he finished his sentence, Derek came into the room, making a beeline for me. When he reached me, he gave a court nod to Alex and a muttered thanks. Alex replied with a "No problem", and moved slightly away.

Aunt Lauren came in next, and Simon and Kit followed, and as soon as Tori saw them, she glared at them. If looks could kill, Kit would be dead ten times over right now. He stared right back at Tori with a look of sorrow on his face. Simon looked just as angry as Tori, and I noticed he moved away from Kit when they came in.

"I think I have some explaining to do." Kit said.

"You _think_? I _know_ you have some explaining to do, _Dad_." Tori spat, and Kit flinched at the hard sarcasm she used.

"Caleb, let her go please" Kit asked.

"Are you sure?" he said.

"Yes. Release her."

"It's your head." Caleb muttered under his breathe, and released the hold on Tori. She didn't move from her spot, just folded her arms across her chest and looked at Kit with a sour smirk on her face.

"Go on then. Explain." she said.

"Tori, Simon, go into the Living Room." Kit said, ignoring Tori's baiting. Tori looked like she was going to argue, then changed her mind and stormed out of the kitchen. Simon sighed irritably, and followed, without making eye contact with anyone. Kit was about to go, when Aunt Lauren stopped him.

"Kit, do you not think Derek should go with you too?" she asked.

All eye's turned to Derek, mine included, and he shook his head quickly.

"I get what's happening. That's for them to find out now." Was all he said, and Kit, nodding in understanding, followed the other two into the Living room.

* * *

For the next two hours, everyone stayed away from the Living Room. We were ordered by Aunt Lauren to respect their need for privacy, and were sent to our rooms like naughty children. Of course, Derek and Alex could probably hear every singled word they were saying, and even I didn't need supernatural hearing to hear Tori yelling at Kit. But we did as we were told, and went upstairs. After sitting in my room for five minutes while Derek got a shower, I joined him in his room. He was sat on his bed, drying his hair quickly with a towel, wearing no top. I stood at the doorway for a couple of seconds, admiring from afar. In a film, this is when the boy would sense the girl watching him, and would stand up and sweep her into a mind-blowing kiss. In reality, this is when Derek knows I'm there without even looking up, and asks me a question.

"Why were you talking to Caleb?" Ta-dah. Presumption correct. I sighed dramatically, and made my way over to sit next to him on his bed. I made my way up to the top so my back was resting against the head board, and played with they edge of his covers.

"Well?" He asked again, and, finished drying his hair, turned to face me. I was looking at his bare chest, and blushed when I realised he had noticed. My blue eyes turned towards his green ones.

"He noticed, somehow, that Tori and Simon were related. And he asked me about it, so I answered." I said. He nodded, serious, then we sat in comfortable silence. I broke it.

"You know, if Tori's Simons' sister, that makes you kind of related to her too. She's part of your family..." He groaned, and I grinned wickedly. He came to sit beside me, his bulk taking up more than half of the bed, and pushing me towards the edge. He grabbed hold of my waist and pulled me into him, so I was half sat on his knee. "Did you already know? Because when I asked Caleb how he had found out, he said that Alex said Tori and Simon smelt similar. Could you, you know, smell that too?" I asked.

He sat in silence for a minute, then nodded his head slowly. "At first, when we moved into Lyle House, it smelt strong, but I thought it was just because she was a new person and I wasn't used to it. But then I started to notice that when they were around each other, they smelt similar. After a while though, it faded, because I was used to it, so I just ignored it. But I guess I knew all along that they were something to each other. And to think that Tori used to be, like, in love with Simon..." he grimaced at the thought. "Thank God Simon had better taste."

I elbowed him hard. "Tori's going to be sick with herself once she realises that. Don't make it worse." I rubbed my elbow.

"You should really stop doing that." he chuckled.

We went quiet as we heard a door slam downstairs. Heavy footsteps followed, up the stairs, across the hall, past the room we were in, and into my room. Tori had obviously had enough. I thought about how difficult it was going to be to get her to let me in later so I could go to bed. Derek seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Looks like you're staying with me for a while." he said, looking down at me curled into his side.

"That's fine with me." I said, ignoring the fact that my cheeks were slowly going red as he bent his head down to kiss me.


	14. Chapter 14

**After deliberating what to do for about an hour, I decided to write :) **

**disclaimer: I'm fed up of telling everyone that I don't own DP **

I didn't get to spend the night with Derek. After about an hour of sitting, talking and, yes, kissing, Simon came huffing in, Derek thought it would be best if I go, so he could chat to Simon and try and calm him down. I agreed with him, because I'd never seen Simon as angry as he was then. Anyway, no doubt Aunt Lauren would of found out sooner or later where I was and shooed me out. So I ended up outside my bedroom door, trying to persuade Tori to let me in.

"Tori, I know you're annoyed, but don't make me sleep out in the hallway because of it..." No answer. I was talking to a wooden door. I sighed and turned around to lean against it, and slid down until I reached the floor. Maybe I would just wait until she needed to go to the bathroom. I'd been sat there for at least another ten minutes, plans of how to get Tori to let me in running through my head, when I felt the pressure of the wood against my back disappear. I jolted forwards to stop myself from falling on my back, and twisted around to see Tori stood in the doorway. Her face was all puffed up and her eyes were red, but I knew better than to comment, so I just stood up. She moved back over to her bed, and I followed her into the room, closing the door behind me. I sat on my bed and turned to face her. Silence. She muttered something.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm...I'm sorry" she said a little louder, looking up at me.

"Oh" I wasn't expecting an apology from her, because she hadn't done anything to me, but I accepted it anyway.

"How did you find out?" she said, a little of the old Tori curiosity coming back into her voice.

"It's confusing...in the end, Gwen accidentally told me when we were with Andrew." I answered.

"Well, at least I wasn't the very last to find out. Simon looked pretty pissed off when I left them." Amusement tinted her voice, and I was glad that she wasn't angry any more.

"Yeah, that's why I left Derek, so he could talk some sense into Simon". We fell back into silence, when Tori announced she was going to get a shower before bed. While she did, I got changed into my Pyjamas, and flopped back on my bed. From how quiet the house was, I could tell that people were just going to hide in their rooms away from each other, and have an early night. It had been a tiring day, after all that had gone on. It didn't even feel like Tori and Kit had gone flying apart from each other this morning. I hadn't heard anything from next door, proving that Simon had gone to bed and Derek was probably reading or something. I looked at the clock; 9:45.

I crawled into my bed sheets and pulled them up to my chin. Some time later I vaguely heard Tori come in, and clamber into her own bed. Then I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Tori snoring and an extremely dry mouth. I didn't, for a change, have a scary dream; they were filled with flying objects. Not exactly terrifying. I threw back the covers and fumbled to find the hoody I had stole off Derek. Quietly, so I didn't wake Tori up, I crept over to the door, and made my way downstairs. I flicked on the light switch to the kitchen, and raided the cupboards looking for a glass. I tried to be as quiet as possible, remembering that I could easily wake Derek, and now Alex was a problem too. I found one, and filled it with water from the sink. I needed to ask Aunt Lauren to buy some bottled water, so I didn't have to make a midnight trip everytime I got thirsty, and no doubt wake the whole house up while I did so. I leant against the counter, sipping my drink.

"Oh, hey Chloe."

I jumped a foot in the air, choked on my water, dropped my glass and made a surprised noise all at the same time. If I hadn't woke the house up before, I definitely had now. After I had managed to stop coughing up my lungs, and sorted myself out, I looked over to see Alex stood in the doorway, trying to suppress a smile. Then he cracked up, a massive grin on his face and a laugh shaking his body. I just stood and glared at him until he had finished; when he did, he looked at me, the grin still plastered to his face.

"Are you finished?" I asked his sarcastically.

"Yeah" he said, passing a hand over his face, as if trying to wipe the smile off. "Sorry, it's just..." he waved his hand, as he was lost for words to explain what just happened. "I mean, that...that was just fantastic." he chuckled for a moment more, and I let him get it out of his system. When he was completely done, I asked him what he was doing.

"I was thirsty, and you woke me up. I don't know how Derek sleeps around here." he shrugged, as though the question baffled his mind.

I rolled my eyes. "He probably isn't sleeping, after all the racket you just made."

He just laughed. "You're probably right. That's why I'm going to grab a drink and disappear before he comes down to see what's happening."

I paused. "You know when you start changing, will you and Derek get along better, or will it become worse?"

The question obviously took him by surprise, and it took him a moment to answer. "I think" he started, "that it'll get better...Derek is the Alpha of this pack, so if I want to be part of it, then I have to keep a low down, and hopefully he'll come round. By the time I start changing properly, we'll hopefully be...not friends, but, I don't know. I'll be part of his pack."

"Right..." It was a lot to get my head round, but I kind of got the jist of what he was saying.

"Anyway, I'm going back to bed." he grabbed a glass of water.

"Yeah, me too." I followed him up the stairs, then said goodnight to him as he went one way and I went the other. I got back into my bed, and fell asleep quickly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hellooo, thanks again for the reviews! I get my GCSE's results tomorrow, so I will probably be celebrating (or not, but i'll stay optimistic...) throughout the rest of the week, so unless I have absolutely nothing to do, I will write, but i'm just warning you'se! But here is an extra long chapter, just in case I don't get round to writing one. Wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Darkest Powers Series.**

I woke up suddenly, and then closed my eyes again when sunlight hit me in the face. I blinked a few times, adjusting my eyes, and sat up, wondering what it was that was that had woke me up. There was nothing in my room, or no-one. Which might have been the problem. Tori wasn't here, so there was no snoring noises, which in other times meant I was safe and Tori was still here. Natural reaction, I guess. Wait. Tori was up _before_ me? I looked at the clock, and was surprised to see it re ad 11:02am. That midnight wandering must have had an effect on me after all. I never sleep in this late. That's Tori forte. And I was paying for it too, as my stomach growled loudly into the empty room. Yawning, I scrambled out of bed, and rooted in my drawers for clothes, settling for a vest top and jeans, and grabbing my hoody off of the floor. I headed down into the kitchen, and found Tori, my Aunt and Simon, eating in silence. Tori and Simon were as far apart as they could while still sitting at the same table, with Aunt Lauren shooting nervous glances between the two. Caleb stood over by the counter, eating a muffin. I began to wonder where Derek was, when I heard Kit's voice coming from the Living Room. I crept over to the doorway, which had been left open, and leant against it. Kit stood in middle of the room, facing the sofa where Derek and Alex sat at opposite ends. An improvement, seeing as though Derek wouldn't even stay in the same room with him at first.

"If I see you getting too worked up, I'll stop you" Kit was saying. "I don't want either of you getting hurt."

"How far are we going with this?" Alex asked.

"Like I said, it's just a test of strength, you're not actually fighting. We don't need anyone bursting into a wolf" Kit replied, throwing a pointed look at Derek, who glared back at him, not appreciating the joke. Kit rolled his eyes, exactly as I was doing, and carried on. "Just a bit of wrestling. I might even draw a ring around you. Be outside in 10.". He nodded at me politely as he passed, and replied with a 'Morning'.

I headed in and sat down next to Derek, who kissed me lightly on the cheek, ignoring the fact that Alex was sat less than a metre away. Once I was happy, I slouched back into the chair between them. "Thanks for waking me up last night." He muttered, so low I only just heard. Alex chuckled, the sound less throaty than Derek's, but it still rumbled through his body. I looked up at Derek, to see him smirking at me. They'd obviously talked this morning about it. As happy as I was that they were actually having conversations now, I glared back at him, and stood up again. "Stupid werewolves..." That particular sentence was becoming a mantra of mine. Alex's laugh followed me, and I was halfway towards the door when I felt Derek's hand slip through mine. I tried, really tried, to yank my hand out of his grip, but there was more chance of me breaking my own wrist than that actually happening. Instead, I turned around, to see his face right in mine. I tried not to step back, and stayed were I was, just looking at him. He was pulling the face that was meant to make everyone feel sorry for him, and apologize straight away. I desperately tried not to laugh, but I could feel my lips giving me away. Finally, a grin cracked on my mouth, and he smiled, knowing that he had won. I felt the need for payback, and so reached towards him, brushing my lips against his. Then before he could respond, I snatched my face back, turned on my heel, and walked off into the kitchen, leaving Derek looking both confused and amused at the same time. I heard Alex stifle a laugh, and Derek grumbled something. In the Kitchen, feeling quite proud of myself, and found two blank faces staring at me. Aunt Lauren and Tori were still where they were when I left them, but my Aunt was leaning towards Tori, as if she'd been speaking to her, and stopped when I walked in, feeling suspicious.

"Oh, sorry if I interrupted...I'll just...ermm..." I waved my hand in the air, gesturing my disappearance, and turned towards the counters to see what I could find to eat. I settled with one of the muffins I saw Caleb eating earlier.

"No, it's okay Chloe, Tori was just explaining to me about how she was sorry about yesterday. Now, I'm heading down to one of the nearby stores, if either of you need anything...?" Tori asked for some kind of body spray, while I shook my head and carried on picking at my muffin. For some reason, I didn't buy the story of Tori seeking forgiveness from my Aunt. Tori shot a nervous smile at me, and I shook of my suspicions, and grinned back.

"Ready to see the wolves play?" She said.

"I think so..." I answered.

"Oh, don't be stupid. They're only training." I agreed hesitantly, and she told me she'd be back downstairs in a second, she was going to get dressed. I stood alone in the kitchen, nibbling at the muffin. Footsteps sounded in the hallway, and Caleb came in. With not even a look of acknowledgement in my direction, he headed to the fridge.

"Morning to you too, Caleb." I muttered sarcastically.

He glanced at me, then at his watch, then back at me. "Actually, it's about lunch time now. But I'll let you off. Good afternoon Chloe." And, grabbing an a bottle of water, he headed back out the way he came, leaving me stood there, annoyed and confused at his reaction. Forget what I said before, Tori and Caleb are a match made in heaven.

"What's up with you?" Thankfully, Alex's voice did not have the reaction on me like it did last night, and he was obviously disappointed. He did just as Caleb just had, and walked straight over tot he fridge as if magnetised by it. Derek followed, hovering by the doorway, then making his way beside me. He tucked his arm around my waist, and I figured that meant I had been forgiven for my earlier prank, even though he had started it.

"Caleb. He's just so...confusing!" I said, for lack of better words to describe the boy.

Alex laughed. "You just have to get used to him. He has an odd sense of humour, and I know he comes off a little cocky and arrogant, but he's not really like that." I doubted that, and it must of showed on my face. "Really, he isn't" Alex repeated.

"Boys!" Kits voice yelled from outside, and both boys cursed under their breath. They headed outside to where Tori and Kit had been training yesterday, and where Kit was now stood in the middle of a large circle drawn onto the floor. Well, not quite drawn. The line of it seemed to hover a couple of centimetres off the floor, and, as Kit walked towards us, it passed around his legs like nothing had happened. "Didn't I say 10 minuted?" Kit said, and Derek and Alex both mumbled apologize. Kit waved them off. "Doesn't matter. We still have half a day left. Both of you in the circle." Simon had followed out after us, and slapped Derek on the back as he headed over. It was the first I'd seen him all morning, and he looked tired. He came to sit beside me on the step I'd been sitting on yesterday.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, just, you know." he sighed. "Just a lot to take in"

"Suppose it was. Have you talked to him since?"

"Not yet. I think we should just all cool off first."

"Good idea." I said, thinking of the way Tori reacted last night.

"Looks like they're starting" he said, effectively ending the conversation.

Derek and Alex were in the circle, facing each other, and walking around the circumference at the same time. They were both in fighting stances, legs crouched and, in Derek's case, teeth slightly bared, all the while sizing each other up. From where I was sat, it looked like Derek had the upper hand on this match, his eye's fixed of Alex's movement the whole time. Alex dropped in from the outside of the circle, closing the gap between them, and feinted to the right. Derek watched his movements, but didn't move himself. He stopped walking, as Alex changed direction at the last second, and, so fast I could just about follow, ran at full speed towards Derek's left side. Derek waited until Alex was within an inch of him, then grabbed his right arm, swinging Alex in front of him, then pushed him to the floor, his arm pinned behind his back. I thought that was it, and I could see Kit about to tell Derek to let go. But then Alex somehow managed to turn himself over, so he was laying on his back under Derek. Derek, who didn't expect that to happen, had loosened his grip on Alex's arm, meaning that Alex could snatch his arm back. Derek had frozen in surprise, but then regained his focus. Too late, it seemed. Alex had pulled his legs up underneath Derek, and had planted his feet on Derek's chest. Next thing I saw, Derek was on the floor with Alex sat on his back. _Derek was on the floor?_ What? I looked at Simon, and he was showing the same open mouthed astonishment as I was. Even Kit looked a bit shocked. I couldn't see Derek's face, but I had to laugh at the look of pure happiness on Alex's. He stood up from Derek, and turned to Simon and I, and bowed, like he had just put on the worlds greatest performance. He turned back to Derek, his arm outstretched as if to help him up, then was thrown through the air, in a tackle that must have knocked the breath out of him. Derek stood over him with a wide grin on his face. "Touche." Alex said, springing back on his feet. They circled each other once more, and this time Derek sprang, starting the 'fight'. He was much quicker than Alex, and I had a hard time following his movements, so the next thing I saw was Alex on the floor again, his face in the dirt, spluttering. He crawled back up on to his heels, and swung his leg out from underneath him, trying to catch Derek off guard, and swipe his legs out from under him, but with no such luck. Derek saw his plan, and jumped, landing a few feet away. Alex stood up and ran at him, and they dodged each other until one of them hit the other.

It went on like this until one of them managed to get the other out of the ring. Then, Kit would stop them, and they would have a breather before getting them back into to spar against each other again. By 4pm, Kit declared that they had done enough, and could stop. I stood up, my bum numb from sitting down for so long, and moved away from Derek when he tried to pull me to him. He looked at me, hurt flitting over his face. I pointed at his sweat covered body. "You stink." I said, feigning seriousness. He rolled his eyes at me, and headed towards the stairs.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm baaaaack :) for all those who are interested, I'm very happy with my Exam results! I got an A*, 3 A's, 5 B's and a C, but that was just in geography ;) one of my A's was in Enlgish Literature, thankfully :D so, sorry about the wait, it's been a busy week! But now i'll give you this :) thankyou to all my reviewers, I love you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the darkest powers books.**

Aunt Lauren came home about an hour later, hands full of carrier bags. She made her way quickly upstairs, and then came to join us at the dining table, looking flustered and slightly embarrassed. I stared at her, trying to catch her attention, but she was purposely ignoring me. I looked at Tori, who smiled at me innocently, and I raised my eyebrow at her. This couldn't be good.

Dinner was causal for once. Everyone was in a good mood, and even Tori and Simon were making an effort to be nice to each other. Derek and Alex were talking to each other, about ways to improve training or something, and Caleb was talking to Kit. This left me to just listen into everyone's conversations, and interrupt when I wanted to. I was listening to Tori and Simon quietly muttering insults to each other, trying not to laugh, when something Alex said caught my attention. I swung my head to them and paid attention.

"I think it'll be tomorrow, or the night after...it's starting to get on my nerves now, I just want to be able to change and get it over with." He was saying.

"I went through three changes before I actually changed, but it was a pain in the ass." Derek replied. "But if you've not been messed with, then you'll just change at normal time. Sorry about that." He said, amused, when Alex groaned.

By now, I wasn't the only one listening into the conversation, and Kit turned to talk to Derek;

"When was the last time you changed?"

Derek thought for a second, then gave me a sideways look. I didn't respond, because I knew that would give me away. Aunt Lauren didn't know that I snuck out on occasional midnight strolls with Derek to help him go through his changes, and I'm sure she wouldn't be happy about it, so we'd kept it a secret. Every time Derek was asked about his changes, he had to hide that fact, even though everybody else knew what happens.

"Last Sunday? Yeah, when we were at the hotel." Simon rolled his eyes at this, and I smiled. We'd been at so many Hotels in the last month, and Derek just generalised his answer as that. But that was Derek. It was Friday today, so we knew that Derek wouldn't change again for at least another week. Kit nodded, then looked like he was thinking about something. Aunt Lauren started collecting and cleaning the dishes, and Kit started talking about what would be happening on Monday. We all knew the routine by know, and who we were going after.

The three supernaturals in their own version of the safe house were the ones we would go to first, and tell them who we are and what we are doing. If they're anything like Alex and Caleb, then they should of already heard of us, but we didn't know if the news had travelled that far. We hoped not, otherwise they might already have their opinion of us and not want to help. Kit assured us that we weren't going to force them to help us if they didn't want to. And that was what was happening on Monday.

I was nervous, I'm not going to lie. These were people who had managed to escape from this version of the Edison Group and stayed hidden, just like us, and were probably just as wary of people as we are. I had no doubt that they would put up a fight if they saw us just strolling up to a house they thought was hidden from peoples views. According to Kit, they had chosen a secluded area, just like us, but were more connected to the outside world, to their families. So they were going to send Simon, Alex and I in first, because we were the less conspicuous of the group. We'd talk to them, and if it went well, the others would join us. And if it didn't go well, the others would join us. Derek had argued at first, saying that he didn't want me going in the front because there was no way for me to protect myself, and that at least Simon could cast and Alex could fight. That had _really_ made me feel better about myself. So I'd argued with him, telling him that I would be fine, and they were less likely to attack someone who looked harmless. Besides, one of the boys was a Necromancer.

It was about 7pm when we'd all finished talking, and I was heading upstairs to jump in the shower. I grabbed a towel from the airing cupboard, and made my way to the bathroom. I let the water run over me, relaxing my muscles and washing my hair. When I was done, I grabbed the box of re-touching hair dye that Aunt Lauren had bought me, and applied it, then washed it out after the given amount of time. I looked at it in the mirror, and didn't feel the usual pang of regret that my hair wasn't blonde any more. I think I preferred being a brunette. I threw on my tank top and shorts pyjama combo, and made went back to my bedroom. I was searching for the hair-dryer when I noticed the blue bag on my bed. I was confused; I didn't ask Aunt Lauren to buy anything for me, did I? Maybe it was for Tori. Forgetting my search for the dryer, I sat down on my bed, dragging the bag towards me. I stuck my hand inside, and pulled out a little blue box. I looked at it for a long couple of seconds, disbelief flooding through me. Then I came back to my senses and, with a shriek, threw it back in the bag.

"_TORI!_" I yelled at the top of my voice. She must have been waiting right outside the door, because she sauntered in right away, a look of pure innocence on her devilish face.

"Yes, Chloe?"

I ran at her then, and she actually took a few steps back, shock on her face, but she recovered quickly. I stopped right in front of her, and pointed to the bag behind me, containing the box of condoms. "Would you like to explain to me why the hell _they_", I jabbed my finger backwards, helping to prove my point, "are on my bed?". My voice was getting higher with every sentence, and somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I sounded hysterical, but right now I didn't care.

Tori just looked at me coolly, and walked around me and over to my bed. She opened the plastic bag and glanced in, and produced the box.

"You mean these?" She asked, angelically.

"Yes, I mean _those._"

"Hhmm." She studied the box. "Well, your Aunt and I were talking, and we decided that it's always best to be...prepared." And at this, her innocent façade broke, and her face cracked into a massive grin, and she flopped back onto my bed, laughter racking her body. I just stared at her.

"Oh. My. God." I hissed, sinking to the floor, my back against the wall. My aunt had been having conversations with Tori, about my love life, and Tori had more or less told her Derek and I were having sex. And we weren't, that was the thing. We'd only been officially dating for three weeks now, she should know me better. Now I knew why she wouldn't look at me before. I would never be able to look at her in the eyes again. What's more, is she'd probably told Kit, and me and Derek were going to have to go through 'The Talk'. I was going to _kill_ Tori! i looked up to where she was still lying on my bed, laughing at her own wit. I stood up slowly.

"Oh, Tori...?" I said sweetly.

She sat up from my bed, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, and was took by surprise when I ran at her and knocked her flying off my bed. She landed with an '_oofft_' sound, and looked up at me from were she was sprawled on the floor. I had no doubt she was about to get back at me with a spell, when I heard footsteps heading towards our room. She sat up suddenly, and I went to chuck the condoms back into the bag, but it had been thrown across the room when I had got Tori. So instead, I thought of the next best thing, and sat on the box, just as Simon and Derek walked in. They took in the scene before them,Tori on the floor, me sat stiffly on the bed, with confuesed expressions on their faces.

"What...y'know what? I don't want to know." Simon said, and he made his way to sit on Tori's bed.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Tori said as she stood up and brushed herself down. "Oh, and sure, have a seat." She added sarcastically.

I smiled at Derek, who was looking at me suspiciously. I seriously hoped that he hadn't heard anything. He looked like he was going to come and sit next to me, and I shifted uncomfortably, but luckily Tori stopped him in his tracks.

"Really, you should go. Me and Chloe were having an...erm...girl talk! You two really don't want to know." She nodded, and there either must have been something in her face, or the fact that the two boys didn't want to hang around to listen, because Simon was out the door with a scared look on his face, and, after leaning over to give me a quick peck on the lips, Derek followed him. Once they were gone, Tori closed the door behind them, and I relaxed, moving off the box that was poking me in the bum. I threw them at Tori, and she shoved them in her bottom drawer, hiding them under her clothes. Then she broke into laughter again, and this time I joined in, all anger gone.

"I am _so_ going to get you back." I warned her.

"Oh, you'll thank me one day." she replied, and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

I woke up suddenly, and sat up in my bed. It was about midnight, and I was having the weirdest dream. But then it felt like someone had woke me up. I had the feeling i get when there's a ghost around, but Kit and Derek had assured me that they had checked for any corpses or makeshift graves in the area, and Kit had even put spells up to ward them off. I lay back down in bed, telling myself I was imagining it, when it happened again, stronger this time, the same thing that had woke me up. It felt as though a ghost was going through me, leaving a cold residue in my body where it had passed. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath, forcing myself to go back to sleep.

"There's no point ignoring me, Girl."

I froze, my eyelids glued together. I knew that voice.


	17. Chapter 17

**How did you like that cliffhanger? I'm wicked, I know ;D but here lies the answers! Enjoy reading it ravenously :) CHLERREEEKKKKK =3 bitta fluff, trying to stay in character. But i'll let you be the judge!**

**Disclaimer: looking on the bright side, I do actually own Alex and Caleb...but no one else. For now...**

_It can't be him, it's just a dream. It can't be him, it's just a dream. It can't be him, it's just a dream._

I repeated this over and over again in my head, but it was no use. I don't know how he managed to find us all, and no idea how he could of got through all the defence spells Kit had put up, but he had managed it somehow, and now he was in my bedroom. He passed through me again, and I felt that terrible feeling of ice running through my body. I shot up, sitting bolt upright in my bed, covers wrapped around my legs. I still hadn't opened my eyes, but I knew I was going to have to at some point.

"I'm glad you're awake, we have some...talking to do".

I forced my eye's open, and flinched when I saw his face inches from mine. Once he was happy that I was paying attention, he stepped back. Dr. Banks looked no difference from when we last saw him, but that was to be expected, him being a ghost. The madness was still in his eyes, and he was looking at me with a greedy expression on his face. He didn't say anything, and I was thinking about making a noise, or do something, anything, that would alert Derek or even Alex to what was happening. I quietly and slowly made my way to the edge of my bed, in a attempt to knock over my lamp or bedside clock, but he noticed. Without a sound, he appeared right in front of me, a wicked grin on his mad face.

"I wouldn't try that, if I was you, Chloe Saunders." he threatened, and I shrunk back, breathing unsteadily. I thought of screaming, but that would wake the whole house up. I raised my hand to my neck, I breathed a sigh of relief when I found my pendant hanging in the hollow of my throat. I traced my fingers around the familiar shape, drawing calmness from it. I knew at least that he wouldn't be able to enter my body fully, like he did last time, whilst I was wearing my pendant.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that" he said, noticing my necklace. "We can always get rid of it."

"What do you want?" I whispered roughly, trying not to wake Tori, but still trying to catch the attention of Derek.

"The same thing as I wanted last time. You and your group seem to be on a mission to find out the experiments, and while doing so, you're helping me with my plan..." He moved away from me, muttering under his breath.

I shuddered at what he was saying, remembering the words he had spoken to me while we were in Andrews:

"_We'll hunt down the other subjects and I'll end their suffering, and then I'll end your friends'. Once they're gone, you'll follow, and you can all be together…in the afterlife. I will finish this."_

My eye's widened. I was dangerous after all. If this man enters my body, he'll use it to kill the people I love. My shock turned into anger, and as if sensing this, he turned to face me, his incoherent words ceasing.

"No. I'm not. I don't know how you got back from whatever hell of a dimension I sent you to last time, but I plan on sending you back" I said, with as much force in my voice as possible.

He sneered at my stupidity. "It doesn't matter how many times you send me anywhere, girl! I'll always come back, just like I have now, because I _need_ to end it all! And you are the biggest part of my plan, so I can't do it without you." Again, he started mumbling to himself, and, taking this as an opportunity, I raised my hands towards him, all the fury at him helping me to use my powers and push him away. Somewhere, through all the concentration, I heard the bedroom door open, but I didn't waver.

"You're not coming back from _this_ place!" I muttered, and put all my anger into one giant push, that, after he fought with weakly, sent him sailing through the air, and sent him into another dimension.

I let out a breath I hadn't even known I'd been holding in, and flopped back on my bed. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, and turned on my side, away from the doorway. I didn't hear Derek come towards me, but the bed springs groaned in protest as he joined me. He touched my shoulder gently.

"Chloe."

And that was all it took. I turned around to face him, and he slid down in the bed next to me, his arm encircling my body. I buried my face in his chest, and the tears flowed freely, sobs racking my body. He had no idea why I was crying, and, to be honest, I wasn't sure either. But I let myself be wrapped up in Derek, in his warmth, and cried myself out. Derek didn't say anything, but stroked my hair with his hand, and draw comforting circles on my back with his fingers.

Once I had got rid of all my tears, and left Derek with a thoroughly wet chest, I raised my head to look at him. He was looking over my head, staring at the wall. When he noticed me looking, his eye's met mine, and they were so full of concern that I nearly started crying again. Holding myself together, I brought my arm up and wrapped it around his neck.

"Are you going to tell me what just happened?" he whispered down to me.

I answered by raising myself up and bringing my lips to his. His lips stayed firm at first, no doubt questioning my sanity, but then they softened, and his arms tightened around me. My hand curled into the hair at the base of his neck, and after a few moments, the kiss deepened. He moved down in the bed, so he wasn't so high above me, without breaking the kiss. I wiggled uncomfortably; my other arm was wedged between him, me, and the bed. He realised this, and raised himself up, pushing my back against the bed, so he was leaning over me. I freed my arm and joined it with the other behind his neck. He lay back down so we were facing each other again, and I broke off the kiss, breathing heavily. He put his lips to my neck and breathed deeply, and I shuddered at his breath on my skin. His hand slid from my waist, slowly, hesitantly, down, until it reached my lower thigh, resting just above my knee. I was reminded that I was only wearing pyjama shorts. He pulled his head back from my neck, and looked me in the eyes, blue meeting green. His eye's were questioning, and he must have found an answer somewhere in mine, because he slowly bought my leg up so it was resting over the top of his legs. I blushed furiously, and a smile lit up his mouth. Before he could say anything, I snatched his lips in a kiss. My hand slid from his neck to his chest, and I felt the muscles, my finger's tracing over his stomach. A low rumble started in his throat, and I took that as encouragement. His growl grew louder, and his grip on my thigh tightened, shooting sparks through my body. I raised myself up higher, instinctively, but his body stiffened underneath me, and I pulled my face away from his, looking at him.

"We should stop." He mumbled, and I could see his green eyes smouldering in the dark, with emotions I didn't want to guess at. He replaced my leg to it's rightful place, and lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling. I agreed silently, placing my head on his chest. We were both breathing heavily, and I could feel the heat radiating off of my cheeks. I took a deep breathe, and started talking.

"It was the scientist, the one from the basement at Andrews. H-he told me that he was going to come back and do what he did last time; take over my body. Then he said I was helping him in his plan, by rounding up all the experiments and making it easier for him-in my body-to kill them all. Derek, he's going to use me to k-kill people."

Again, Derek stiffened underneath me, but this time from anger. He turned on his side so he was facing me again, and held my face in his hand.

"Chloe, he is not going to get to you, okay? He's just a ghost, he can't do anything to you as long as you have that pendant on."

"He said he'd find a way to get rid of it."

"Well, he won't, not as long as I, and everyone else, is here." I didn't believe him, and he could see it on my face. "Chloe, listen. As much as you don't like hearing it, you are probably the most powerful Necromancer on this planet, which means you have the ability to send people like _him_ back to where they belong. You have to believe in yourself." I let this sink in, then nodded mutely, and he seemed to take that as a positive answer. "Good."

He turned back onto his back, again. "Sorry, about before." I said,

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"For just kissing you like that, without giving you the answers first. I knew that must of bugged you, you liking to know everything and all." I answered, only half joking.

He chuckled, and the sound vibrated through me. "Chloe, you don't have to apologize for kissing me." He said softly.

I let out a massive yawn, and so did he soon afterwards. I pulled the covers up over us both, and closed my eyes. Derek started to trace the circles on my back again, and I felt myself drifting off. I curled up into my usual ball, and kneed him in the leg by accident, making him grunt. "Sorry" I mumbled, my voice thick with sleep. I swear I heard him rolling his eye's at me. But I was too tired to do anything about it, and soon I was asleep, and thankfully, because of Derek, there was no nightmares.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi! I know it's been a while, but I've just started college, and it's all hectic and everything. I swear, I've been given more homework in this first week of college that I got in about a year of high school D:  
****so I think it's going to be an update a week at this rate, and sorry if it takes longer...anyway, here you go!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own DP.**

"Oh,_ this_ is going to be interesting..." Somewhere from my land of sleep, I could hear Simon's voice quietly. "Go on."

"Chlo-eeeeee! I think it's time to wake up!" I opened my eye's slightly, to see Tori's face millimetres from mine. I shut my eyes tightly, and rolled over in my bed, crashing into something solid, warm and familiar. I snuggled into it, not realising what, or _who,_ it was, until he talked.

"Go away Tori." Derek grumbled, his voice thick with sleep. The night before came flooding into my mind; The Ghost of Dr. Banks, the kiss with Derek, and finally falling asleep with him. I didn't know whether to be embarrassed or annoyed that Tori had woken us up. I looked at Derek, to see him lying with his hands over his face, as if he was shielding out the light. I sat up, pulling the covers up over my legs, and glared at Tori and Simon, who were both sat at the end of Tori's bed, grinning like maniacs. Glad to see that they had overcome their problems of being related to come and bug me and Derek. I felt the bed shift underneath me, and Derek got out and stood up, stretching his arms above his head. I saw Tori's eye's widen at the sight of his bare chest, and when she caught me looking at her, she actually blushed and looked away. She didn't actually still think Derek was fat, did she? He never wore those baggy clothes that he used to back at Lyle House, and most of the time you could see his toned stomach underneath the shirts he wore now. I'm surprised she hadn't noticed before. I was thinking about this when I realised that Simon was speaking.

"...going early, because we've mostly done all we can to prepare, and we can still do more when the other's join us. So we're going to visit the first on the list today instead. Dad was going to come up and tell you himself, but you weren't in your bed, so I figured you'd be here, and I said I'd tell you. I saved your butt. You know you would have been in serious trouble if he'd caught you, right?"

"He wasn't going to catch us, we weren't doing anything." Derek replied. Tori snorted, and he shot her a glare.

"That wouldn't of stopped Lauren lecturing you if she found you all cuddled up." Tori said. We both decided to ignore her. I looked at Simon.

"What time are we going then?" I asked, looking at my bedside clock; it was 9:26am.

"At about eleven." He stood up off of the bed, and started towards the door. "So you might want to get up and get a move on?". He left, and, after warning us that she wasn't going to be covering my back any more, Tori followed.

"She wasn't covering my back anyway", I mumbled, and Derek chuckled quietly. I got up, then sat back down on the end of my bed, and he came to sit beside me.

"Do you want to tell them about Banks?" he asked, after a minute of silence. I sighed. I was wondering when that would come back up.

"I think...we should wait until today's over with. Everyone's psyched up about today already, and Alex and Caleb don't even know who he is. Did you tell Kit about him from when we last saw him?"

He nodded. "Briefly. He didn't think anything about it because he figured he wouldn't get back to you, after he put all the wards and stuff up." He stood up suddenly, making the bed bounce up with the loss of weight. "Your Aunts coming." he explained. "I doubt she'd be happy to see me here". He smirked slightly, and leant down to give me a small but meaningful kiss on my lips. Then he left, closing the door over behind him. Only seconds after he left, Aunt Lauren walked in, carrying a pile of clean clothes. She dumped them on my bed, and started separating them into mine or Tori's. I waited in silence.

"So." she said, when she had finished. She sat down on Tori's bed, facing me, worry lining her face. "Chloe, are you sure you want to go ahead with today? I mean, I know Kit asked you to do it, but I'm sure he won't mind if you say no-"

"Aunt Lauren." I interrupted. I should of known this was what she was going to say, even after all I'd been through. "I'm not doing this because Kit asked me to do it. I'm doing this because _I _want to help! I'm fed up of being the only one who doesn't have a useful power, and if the only thing I can do to help is to go up and talk to someone, then I'm going to do it. I'm not going to sit around and watch everybody else put themselves in potential danger."

I finished my rant, surprised at my own intensity. But not as surprised as Aunt Lauren was. She obviously wasn't expecting me to talk back like that, even though I thought she had come to terms with the fact that I wasn't the little Chloe she used to know. She sighed deeply.

"I know how it feels too, you know. In fact, I'm the only one here actually without any type of ability." She stood up, and walked out the room. It felt like we were growing further and further apart, but I suppose it couldn't be helped if she was going to carry on treating me like a child.

I made my way over to the pile of clothes, and started rooting for something to wear. I was going to have to look presentable today, if we were going to meet new people. I chose a new, dark blue long sleeved shirt, and pulled on a pair of jeans. That would have to do. Pulling a brush through my hair and flinging it on the bed, I made my way downstairs, were everyone was gathered in the kitchen. Well, almost everyone.

"Where's Alex?" I said, to no one in particular. I walked over to one of the cupboards and pulled out the bread, and set to making some toast. I looked at Caleb, but it looked like he had no intention of answering me, so Simon filled me in.

"He's meant to be having his change tonight, and he feels horrible, so Dad's making him stay home and get some rest." he said. I remember Alex telling Derek last night that he thought he would be changing tonight. But he was one of the group who was meant to be going to talk to the people with me and Simon, so that meant that someone else was going to have to come with us. "Tori's going with us instead."

I groaned inwardly. The thought of having to put up with Simon _and _Tori at once, especially after this morning, was going to be torture. Simon must have read my mind, because he shot me a mischievous grin, before informing me that my toast was burning. I spun round to save it, only to find that it had been burnt black, and went to throw it in the bin when Derek snatched it out of my hands and started spreading butter on it.

"You're not actually going to eat that, are you?" I asked, incredulous.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Why not?"

I rolled my eyes at him, and started making some more toast, this time keeping an eye on it so it had no chance of burning. When it was finally done to perfection, I took it out, and buttered it. I was just finishing them off when Kit came in the room, a bag in each hand. He gave Derek and I a suspicious glance, to which we both innocently looked away, before placing the bags on the table and handing out a Cell phone to each of us. After a quick instruction from Kit that we were to keep it with us at all times, I shoved it in my jeans pocket. Then he told us all to get in the car. Because Aunt Lauren, and now Alex, weren't coming, we could all fit into Kit's 4x4. Aunt Lauren drew me in for a quick hug, showing I was forgiven for my earlier outburst, and I joined the others.

As we travelled down the windy roads that we came here on, Kit went through the plans again, but I had heard it so many times that I knew it off by heart. Instead, I fixed my eye's on the tree's whizzing past the car, just like I had on the way down here.

The house we were heading to wasn't as far away as we thought, and we soon pulled up the path of a house that was just like ours, only significantly smaller. The tree's came in closer to the house, and where as our house looked calm and friendly, this one looked a bit sinister. The lights were on in the front two rooms, and I could see the flicker of a television through the blinds, so they must be normal enough. Kit dropped me, Tori and Simon off at the end of the path. Derek gave me a muttered "Be careful" and a quick squeeze, before kit drove the car down the road, so that the other supernaturals wouldn't see them waiting.

Simon and Tori looked just as nervous as I felt, and as we made our way down the long path, the house seemed to grow more gloomy. We made it to the front door, and Simon turned to us.

"I think you should do the talking." Tori blurted out.

We both looked at her. "Well, Chloe might stutter, and I'll probably say the wrong stuff, so you're obviously better for this job. Anyway, talking is what you're good at." Simon smirked slightly at this half compliment, and moved towards the door. Plastering a smile on his face, he knocked twice. Through the window, I could see the TV being muted, and the house went quiet. No one answered the door.

Simon looked at me, and I just nodded towards the door, telling him to try again. This time, after he knocked, we could hear someone moving on the other side. The door was flung open, and a young woman stood at the door, taking in the sight of us stood in her doorway. Simon cleared his throat quietly.

"Hi, I'm Simon. This is Tori and-"

"I know who you all are. What do you want?" she snapped.

"Leah. Stop it." A teenage boy walked up behind her, and glanced at us before muttering something to the girl, Leah. She nodded curtly, and moved out of the way, so now the boy was stood in front of us. He couldn't have been older than nineteen, but he had a look about his that suggested that he knew a lot more than most his age did. He smiled grimly at us. "I'm Aden." he said, extending his hand towards Simon. Simon accepted it, shaking the boys hand. Leah snorted.

"Great, now you've made friends with them, send them away." she said.

"We just want to talk to you." I said, thankfully without stuttering. She looked at me directly, and I shrank beneath her gaze. What was wrong with _her_?

Aden looked thoughtful for a second. "Well, if you just want to talk, maybe you should come in. Leah, move." Aden said. Leah shot him a venomous look, and disappeared back into the house. Aden opened the door wide, and gestured for us to come in. I glanced back down the long path, and saw a flash of the sun gleaming of a car, then the door closed behind me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Again, sorry for being like a week late. College is actually killing me so you probably don't want to read about me, here you go! A good long one :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP**

Aden led us down a narrow corridor, which then opened out into a large living room that we had saw through the front windows of the house. The TV had been un-muted, and Leah had sat herself on one of the chairs, watching the screen studiously. We ignored her just as she was doing to us, and sat down on the large sofa when Aden gestured us to. I was nervous; we'd come into this persons house without knowing who they are and what side there on. I could just see Derek going mad in the car.

"So, what is it you want to talk about?" Aden asked, breaking my reverie about Derek.

"Oh. Well, we just wanted to know what you know about the Edison Group...?" Simon hinted.

At the mention of the Edison Group, Leah's head shot up, and a look of anger plastered itself to her face.

"As if we hadn't had enough of those damn people, and now you're coming in asking questions about them? They've ruined our lives enough." she spat.

"But I thought you people were there successful experiments?" Tori shot back, and I could see her temper rising towards Leah.

Leah scoffed. "Yeah, we were the _successes. _But we were still experiments. And just because we haven't got freakishly powerful skills like you lot, doesn't mean we weren't effected by them."

"Actually, I'm-" Simon started.

"Oh I'm _so _sorry for you" Tori interrupted. By now she was halfway out her seat, no doubt ready to pounce on Leah if she said anything else. I could see this conversation going no where fast. I sighed.

"Whoa, what's all this fuss about? I was trying to sleep up there!". A new voice entered the 'conversation', soon followed by a boy of about sixteen, dressed in sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. His brown hair was tousled around his head, suggesting that we had actually woke him up.

"Oh, good afternoon, sleeping beauty." Leah said.

"Good, you're up. I was just going to get you then too." Aden looked towards us. "This is Jason. Jason, this is Simon, Tori and Chloe."

Jason looked us over with confusion stamped on his face. "And they're here because...?"

I heard Tori snort beside me. Aden rolled his eyes. "These are part of the group that took down the Edison group in America."

Jason's eye's widened. "Ohhhhh!". His cheeks went slightly red with embarrassment, but he smiled at us widely. Then his forehead creased. "But that still doesn't explain why they're here."

"We were getting to that bit", Simon said, returning Jason's smile.

"Well, carry on..."

Simon shot a glare towards Tori before starting to speak, warning her not to butt in this time. "We want to know what you know about the Edison Group here." he said. "We have some friends who need help getting people out, and hopefully take it down too. And, if you want, some help from people who have been in the same...situation as us."

"You mean, you want our help?" Jason asked, catching on quickly.

Simon nodded. "But only if you want to. If you say no, we'll go and you'll never hear from us again. It's up to you."

"So, you want us" Leah said, pointing to herself, Aden and Jason, "To go back to the place we were forced into, experimented on, and finally released. The answer's no."

Jason turned to her."Leah, they're trying to help people who are the same as us! Trapped like we were. And you're saying no? I can't believe you."

Leah visibly paled a his words, but stood her ground. "Jason, I am not going back to that place. And that's final.". And with that, she walked out the room, and we could hear her stomping up the stairs.

Aden, who had been standing by the window silently, took a deep breathe, and let it out in a gush.

"Sorry about her. She's always been sensitive about all this." he explained. Once we got out, she tried to forget all about it. She hasn't used her magic in ages. So I think 'no' is her definite answer. And, as much as I'd like to help, I don't think I really want to go back there either."

"But-!"

"_But_, I'm still willing to give you whatever information you need." he said, giving a pointed look at Jason, who was the one who tried to interrupt him. Jason closed his mouth, then opened it again.

"Well, I'm in. When are you going?" he said.

I smiled at his anticipation. "Not for a bit, we still have other people to find first." I said, speaking for the first time. Jason, who had been looking at me, suddenly turned his head towards the front of the house.

"Someone else is here" he said. I saw Tori raise an eyebrow, and I admit I was confused too. Hadn't Kit said he was a shaman? The boy acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary, and soon enough, someone knocked on the door. Well, someone banged on the door. Loudly. I rolled my eyes. One guess who that was. Simon caught my eye and suppressed a smile. "And, I'm guessing you know who it is." Jason continued. He must of saw our reactions.

"Yeah, they know exactly who it is." Tori said. "He's the brother and she's the girlfriend of an overprotected werewolf. He'll knock the door down an second now."

Aden laughed quietly. "You'd better go and answer the door then." We made our way out of the room, and back down the hallway. The door was shuddering under the force of Derek's fist, and I could hear Caleb on the other side making a sarcastic remark, which made the hammering stop for a second and was replaced by a low growl.

"I better open it before he breaks something." I said, and Aden gestured for me to go ahead. The door clicked open, and Derek spun around from grating Caleb to face us. He looked worried, and I didn't blame him, as we'd been in here for over an hour.

"Chloe. We've got to go. Alex has just phoned him,"-He pointed his thumb at Caleb over his shoulder-"and he's not sounding good. Kit doesn't want him going through the change by himself."

"But Aunt Lauren's at home." I said. He looked at me sceptically. "oh, right.". My aunt was hardly going to sit through a werewolf changing.

"Have they gone yet?" Leah's voice drifted down the stairs, herself soon following. When she saw the gathering at the door, she sighed loudly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Derek go still, the way only he could, and I looked at him questioningly. I turned back to see Leah look Derek straight in the face, and her eye's widening, and she turned quickly to go back up the stairs.

"Wait!" I said, the word coming from my mouth before I could stop it. Everyone, including Leah, turned to look at me. I felt myself go red. "D-d-do you two know each other?"

"No" Leah said, just as Derek went "Yes."

Simon looked between the two. He looked just as confused as I did. So did Jason. But Aden had a serious look on his face, and Leah and Derek were just staring each other down.

Tori broke the silence. "Well, are you going to tell us, or what?"

"She was in my advanced Maths class." Derek muttered.

Tori spluttered a laugh, and Simon looked like he was trying to figure something out in his head. I, meanwhile, was trying to decide whether we could use this to our advantage, or if Derek did something to offend Leah, and make her hate us even more. But the way Leah reacted when she saw Derek made me think that she had somehow offended Derek. Hardly anyone managed to offend Derek though. "That's it?" Tori said, between laughing. "God, I thought you were going to say you were dating or something. That's what usually gets that type of reaction." I hadn't thought of that. I looked at Derek, but he shook his head at me. I could question him later. Instead, I asked "Shouldn't we get going then?". Derek nodded quietly, and took my hand. Caleb had already started walking down the road, and Tori was following, or, trying to catch up with him. Simon stepped out of the house, and turned to Aden and Jason, telling them our address, and saying they'd be in touch soon.

Derek led me down the path, his hand still in mine. He squeezed gently, and when I didn't respond, he looked down at me. "What?" he said.

"Leah was just in your maths class?" I asked.

"Yeah. She hasn't changed a bit." He tried to keep his tone light, but failed. "Chloe, I promise." he added, sensing my doubt.

"Then why did she react like she did?" I said.

"She..." He started, then paused. "She tried to get me thrown out of school. She knew I was a werewolf, and I knew she was a witch, and, well, we didn't get along. At all. She kept trying to expose me, and in the end, it worked. So we moved, but not before I scared the life out of some girl who walked in on me threatening her. So, I was thrown out of the one of the schools that simon and I actually liked, thanks to her. So that's why she acted like she did."

By this time we had reached the car, and Derek looked like he was all talked out. When simon asked him what that was all about, he just said "Tell you later.". We settled into our seats in the car, and said nothing to each other all the way home. Tori and Simon supplied all the information to Kit and Caleb that we had found out, and by the time we got home it was 4pm, and I was starving. I could hear Derek's stomach rumbling too. We made our way into the house, and straight to the kitchen.

All thoughts of food were pushed out of our head when we saw Alex leaning against one of the counters. His body was covered in sweat, and he was breathing heavily. From what I new of Derek's changes, I could tell that Alex's muscles would be twitching and rolling under his shirt. Leaving the other's by the door, Caleb and Derek moved over to him. I followed Derek, even though I was probably meant to stay with Tori.

Alex looked up when he saw us, and attempted a smile, which turned into a grimace. "Alex, what are you doing? You were meant to stay in bed." Caleb said, grabbing hold of Alex's elbow as he sagged lower against the counter. "Bit of help?" he said to Derek.

"Hey, I was just getting a drink." Alex said, but let himself me helped up the stairs.

We all sat in the kitchen, and Caleb and Derek soon rejoined us. "Is he okay?" Kit asked.

"Yeah. I don't think mine were ever that bad though." Derek said.

"They looked just as bad." I mumbled, and Derek smiled weakly at me.

We ate in silence, with the occasional question from Kit about our 'investigation'. "So you're saying that the shaman, Jason, is happy to help us, but the other two aren't sure." He concluded.

"Well, Leah was _definitely_ sure she's not going to help." Tori sniped.

"Yeah, that was pretty obvious. Aden said he's give us info, but not actually go with us." Simon confirmed.

After we'd eaten, we made our way up to our rooms. Tori declared she was getting a shower, even though it was only 6pm, but I didn't question her. Simon and Derek soon joined me in my room, and we sat around chatting for a while. The conversation soon turned back to what happened today, and simon asked about Leah.

"Simon, nothing happened. She was in my maths class, and was a bitch, so we didn't get on." Derek said.

"Yeah, but it seemed like more..." Derek gave him a look that meant he wasn't going to say anything else. "Fine! But I'll get it out of you sometime." He warned. Soon after, he left, saying that he was going to check his blood levels. Even after all this, I still forgot the simple things, like Simon having diabetes. Although that itself was hardly simple. Just normal compared to our lives.

"Chloe?"

I jumped, forgetting that Derek was still sat on my bed next to be. "Sorry, I just kinda zoned out for a bit there."

"I noticed" he said, smiling.

"Are you going out with Alex tonight?" I asked.

He looked confused by the change of topic. "Maybe" he shrugged. "Caleb's going with him too, but Alex asked if I would come too."

"Can I come with you?" I don't know why I was asking. I don't know why I even wanted to go, but I just thought I should. I was used to it with Derek's changes anyway.

I could see him hesitate. "Chloe, I don't know what Alex's changes are like. They could be worse than mine, and you might not want to see them..." he looked at me, to see the best puppy dog face i could put on. He laughed at my attempt. "Fine, maybe. I'll wake you up if I go, okay?"

"Yes" I answered simply, and leaned in to kiss him.


	20. Chapter 20

**you guys must hate me, i'm a terrible person for leaving this hanging! i was meant to come back to it but never had the time, but i promise i'll try and finish it off this time. thankyou all for being incredibly patient...ish ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP.**

I slept horribly that night. Every time I closed my eyes, ' face would flash behind my eyelids, or I'd see the way Leah looked at Derek before she turned to go up the stairs again. I thought there must be more to it than what Derek told me: why would Leah just randomly want to get rid of Derek just because he was a werewolf? Even if Derek can be quite terrifying at times, it didn't fully explain Leah's reaction. I decided to ask him more about it tomorrow. I closed my eye's again, desperate to get some sleep, but my thoughts just kept running around in my head. They mainly led to what happened last night with Derek, and a small part of me wished that I could travel back in time to re-live it - then I remembered what was hiding in the bottom drawer of Tori's cabinet, and blushed. I still couldn't believe she'd told my aunt that me and Derek were going that far. I'd have to find a way to reassure Aunt Lauren without actually bringing up the subject of sex. I cringed at the thought.

"Chloe?"

I bolted up in bed, the unfamiliar voice clearing any tiredness that may have been drifting into my head. As I came to my senses, I realized that I knew who was speaking to me, just that I hadn't heard him speak enough to know who it was without seeing his face, and as my eye's adjusted to the dark, I saw Caleb standing in the doorway, looking uncomfortable. My first thought was that something had happened to the others, but that wasn't likely seeing as though Caleb looked like he'd been awake for hours. Then I remembered Alex was meant to be changing tonight. Caleb saw me sit up in bed, and walked over quietly so as not to disturb Tori, who, as usual, was snoring loudly in bed. "What's up?" I whispered.

"Alex is going outside, and he wanted me to get Derek, but he's not in his room, so I thought he might be with you, but..." he trailed off, confused and slightly embarrassed. When I realized what he'd just implied, I felt the blush creep into my cheeks again, and was thankful that the dark hid it. "Wait, Derek's not in his bed?" Caleb shook his head, and I climbed out of bed and threw on my jacket and shoes. I started to walk out to the hallway and towards Derek and Simon's room. "Do you not believe me or something?" Caleb muttered, but i ignored him and crept inside. Simon was asleep, his pillow over his head, but Derek's bed was empty, just like Caleb said. Except it hadn't even looked like it had been slept in; the cover's were pulled tightly over the bed, the pillow fluffed. I frowned.

"Have you checked the kitchen?" I asked. It was the only other place I could think of that Derek would be at this time of night. Caleb shook his head and made his way over to the staircase. I went to shut the bedroom door, but it got jammed on something. Looking down, I saw a piece of paper scrunched up under the door, stopping it from moving. My gaze flicked over my shoulder, but Caleb had already gone downstairs, so I knelt down to retrieve the paper. Opening it up, I saw Derek's handwriting scrawled across the page in pencil.

_Chloe, stop panicking, okay? I've just gone for a run, but I'll be back in time to go out with Alex. I doubt you've changed your mind, so get them to meet me in the clearing just behind the lawn. Derek._

I folded the note up and tucked it in my pocket. I shouldn't have been worrying, Derek is more than capable of taking care of himself, but after all that's happened, I just couldn't help it. But now I knew where he was, my heartbeat was slowing down, and by the time I'd gone and told Caleb and Alex and walked out to where he said, Derek was already pacing back and forth impatiently. His head snapped up when he saw, or rather heard - Caleb and I are not exactly the silent type- coming through the trees. That, plus the fact that Alex was groaning in pain. Derek gave my body a sweep with his eyes, checking for damage no doubt, and then walked aver to Alex, speaking so low that I couldn't hear from were I was standing. I noticed a collection of rocks a few meters away, and set myself down on the largest one. Caleb stood nearby, out of his depth with the werewolf talk. He sat down on a rock within talking distance of me, and we watched as Alex got down into position on the floor.

I turned to Caleb. "Are you not going to...stand by him or something?" I asked, thinking of how I always stay close by when Derek is changing, how he said it relaxes his to know I'm there. "It'll probably help him."  
Caleb looked at me for a second, then back to Alex. "He's gone through this before, he doesn't need me.", and even though he didn't sound too convinced with himself, I didn't push the matter. He watched carefully as Alex, down on all fours, started shaking uncontrollably, and even from this distance, he rolling muscles were visible. It was only when he started retching did Caleb move from the rock and kneel down next to his friend, his hand on his back. As Caleb came over, Derek moved away, coming to sit by me. I slid closer, feeling the cold through my thin pajama bottoms, and found myself planted on his knee, my back to Alex. I opened my mouth to protest, but closed it as I realized he wasn't even looking at me, but at the scene before him. I twisted in his arms to see Alex, still on all fours, but disfigured, his arms bent at odd angles, and a light tawny fur sprouting from his skin. As it receded back into his body, I turned my head away.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked quietly. I nodded my head, but he gently grabbed my chin between his hand and lifted it to face him. I smiled at him, but it was half hearted, and he let go of my face and tucked a strand of my hair away from my face. "You can go back inside if you want. Not that I don't want you here, but-"  
"Derek I'm fine", I said, but the truth was, my tiredness was catching up with me. "How long do you think this will go on for?"  
"I don't know. You know my changes didn't last more than an hour, but with his normal Genes, Alex could be here for longer..."  
"Or it could be shorter, because yours might of been longer than normal" I pointed out.  
He grimaced, meaning I was probably wrong. "Dad said they should last longer than mine, but we've been out here for nearly 40 minutes now."  
"Well-" I started.

"Great night, isn't it?"

Derek stood up so fast that I actually fell off his knee, and Caleb stood up quickly, his fingertips sparking in the darkness. I looked around, but couldn't see anybody in this light, so I scrambled up off the floor and stood beside Derek. A figure appeared out of the trees, and I relaxed. Jason walked out into the clearing, and then I became confused. It wasn't Jason in his full form, but more of a shadow, a projection of himself. I was confused because if he was a spirit, how could Derek and Caleb both see and hear him. Then I realized that they couldn't see him at all, and were still looking into the forest where his voice has sounded from. "Who's there?" Caleb called, which earned him a glare from Derek.  
"Oh, sorry, I forgot. It's Jason." he threw a wink my way, and I knew perfectly well that he hadn't 'forgot' the others couldn't see him.  
"Jason who?" Derek growled, and I put my hand on his arm.  
"Jason from the other safe house. The shaman." I explained. Derek relaxed his arms, but his stance was still stiff.  
"Why can't we see him?" His eyes searched mine. "You can see him can't you? Is he dead?"  
"Ha! Of course I'm not dead, otherwise you wouldn't be able to hear me." Jason said. He was under a meter away from Derek's face now, and I held back a smirk. Derek glared into the space ahead of him. "This is just a projection of myself. I can leave my body. Urgh, that looks nasty." He was looking at Alex, who was grunting in pain, his limbs returning to their natural place.

Caleb's attention turned back to Alex, while Derek still tried to figure out where Jason was. "What're you doing here?" he asked. I nudged him, hinting at him to be more polite, as Jason was the only one of the three who agreed to help them. He ignored me. How unusual. Jason noticed and smirked at me, then turned to Derek.  
"I've come to tell you that I'm helping you take down the Edison Group, even if Aden and Leah aren't" he said the last part bitterly, as though he didn't agree with their argument. I smiled at this, and as I looked more closely, I noticed that he was closer to fifteen than sixteen, but that he probably acted older than he was. Like we all had to.

It was quiet for a moment as we all thought what Jason had said. He's more or less admitted that Leah and Aden wanted nothing to do with what we were doing, and I felt a tinge of regret that I wouldn't get to talk to Aden more about necromancy. We heard a thump behind us, and turned to see Alex, fully human, on the floor, breathing heavily. Caleb looked over at us. "We need to get him inside." Derek nodded, then faced the direction were he presumed Jason was. He was looking in completely the wrong way, but I didn't feel the need to point this out right now. I went over to Alex, and threw my jacket over his bare chest, and Caleb did the same. "I'll pass the message on to Kit" Derek said, "But maybe next time you should come in your full form. In the daytime." Derek's tone held a hint of a dare, but Jason just smiled widely.  
"No problem. See ya." he said, and he was gone before I'd turned around.

"C'mon, let's get inside." Derek muttered. He took off his jacket and handed it to me, as mine was draped over Alex. I dragged it on, rolling the sleeves up so my hands were free. Caleb and Derek both grabbed Alex, and we slowly made our way back over to the house.  
I swore. Derek looked at me, amusement and concern flitting across his face, and followed my gaze up to the house. The kitchen light was on, the back door open. A shadow stood in the doorway, and just when I thought I couldn't be doing with anymore surprise visits, I recognized her.

Aunt Lauren did not look happy.


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm glad you all don't hate me for my slowness! I'll do my best to update at least once a week! so here you go an extra long chapter my friends! oh, and have some Chlerek.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers. **

Derek swore, louder than me, which got got the attention of Caleb and Alex, even though the latter had been falling in and out of consciousness since we'd hauled him out of the clearing. Alex grimaced as he tried to right himself, standing up so he didn't look like he'd just part changed into a wolf, but his legs were weak, and he fell against Caleb for support. "Dammit" he muttered, "You two shouldn't have come out with me." Even for the short amount of time he'd known Aunt Lauren, he was well aware of how strict she could be.

We neared the doorway, and I kept my head down, not meeting her gaze and thinking of an excuse. Nothing came to me. I would of been able to argue if it was just Derek and I who had crept out - we wanted some privacy, time to talk, and I would've been able to stick up for myself is she started warning me, but as it was just just me with the three boys, well, her imagination was probably running wild. The fact that she didn't know that I regularly attend Derek's changing and might find out now probably wouldn't help the matter. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the others were focusing on were they were walking rather than the silhouette ahead. Caleb seemed to be looking for an escape route.

"Chloe." My Aunt said in a crisp voice, bordering on scary. I took a deep breath and looked up at her. She was stood with one hand on her hip, and even in her bed clothes and hair messed up she looked stern. "Inside, now." I shut my mouth before a sarcastic remark flew out, where else did she think I was going?, and made my way across the veranda, the boys following me. As we neared, she noticed how Alex was slouched over Caleb and Derek, and her lips tightened, but then her medical intuition kicked in, and she walked over to him, checking his pulse and for any other injuries.  
"He's fine, just exhausted." she announced, then ordered Caleb to take him up to bed. Caleb nodded silently and made his way towards the stairs. Derek was about to follow when aunt Lauren stood in front of him. "No. I want to talk to you two. Go into the living room, I'll be there in a minute." I looked towards Derek, who was scowling at the door my Aunt had just left through.  
"C'mon." I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him into the living room. We plonked down on the sofa, a reasonable distance between us, as I had a really terrible thought that I knew what this talk was going to be about. Derek seemed to know too, his hand fidgeting in mine and his foot tapping. I was about to tell him to stop - his nervousness was making me more nervous - when aunt Lauren walked in, this time with a dressing gown thrown over her pajamas. It was silent for a second as she assessed us from across the room. Derek mumbled something under his breath. Then she started talking. Well, kind of.

"Chloe, what were you thinking! You can't just go out with a werewolf when he's changing, they don't stay the same, their minds change! I thought you of all people would of known this!" she started to walk towards us, and Derek stiffened beside me. If she noticed, she didn't pay any attention to it. She crouched down beside me, her hand on my knee. "Chloe. I'm just looking out for you, you know this."  
I looked at her, hard. I thought of the last time she was 'just looking out for us', how we ended up back in the heart of the Edison Group. I'd forgiven her for that, but what I didn't understand was how she could still think that way. I'd told her endless times that I wasn't the same passive Chloe. I turned my head away from her, and looked at Derek. He was staring at a spot in the wall, the muscles in the hand that wasn't holding mine clenched, the only thing showing that he was agitated, angry even. How hard had her words hurt him? I looked back to my aunt.

"No, I don't. And you don't know anything aunt Lauren, because you've never been there when a change has happened." I sounded defeated, even to my own ears. I was tired of fighting with her. "I've been with Derek every time he's changed, and I'm pretty sure I'm still alive. Derek is the same person when he's a wolf."  
Shock registered on her face. "You've..."she stood up quickly, and I saw a flash of anger across her features. _What was that about? _I thought, but I was quickly distracted by the words she was throwing at me. "That's it. You're not going out anymore. I can't believe I even agreed to it in the first place-"  
"Agreed? No one asked for your-your...blessing on it!" I stood up, dropping Derek's hand and facing her "You're not my Mom, aunt Lauren." I regretted my words instantly as hurt took over the anger. I shouldn't have said that.  
"I'm stopping you from getting hurt." A steely tone had come into her voice, which was devoid of emotion. "And while you're dating a werewolf, that is bound to happen-"

"Lauren."  
We all turned as Kit's voice sounded across the room from where he was stood in the doorway, and I detected a hint of anger. Of course he was angry, Aunt Lauren was saying that his son was dangerous. Aunt Lauren faltered. "What?" she snapped, but her heart didn't seem behind it. "I'm not done here Kit."  
"No. We are." I said. I shot one last look at her, and left the room. Leaving Derek with them didn't seem like a good idea, but I had to get away from her.

* * *

I ended up on the roof. Well, not exactly the roof, but a overhang that I found I could climb onto from the balcony that protruded from the upper floor. So basically, I was on the roof, and as it was gently slanting, I was doing my best not to fall off, as well as trying not to cry. I was not going to cry. "Stupid, stupid, _stupid._" I muttered. I didn't know how long I sat there; I'd forgot my cell, and had no other way of telling the time, so I was surprised when I saw the night sky becoming lighter. I was planning on staying here until the sun came up when I heard the door to the balcony open beneath me. I didn't want to speak to Aunt Lauren or Kit, and even though I knew I was acting like a spoilt child, I couldn't face another argument. That's why I was surprised when I heard the door shut again, but no words were said. I sighed quietly in relief, and shuffled over to the edge to see who was there. I nearly fell off when I saw Derek looking right at me. He smiled, but it faded. I frowned at that.  
"I was thinking of coming up to get you, but I didn't know if it would hold my weight..." he eyed the ledge thoughtfully. "Come down, I wanna talk to you."  
"Okay..."I didn't know where this was heading, but I started climbing down. Slowly. It seemed getting up was easier than getting down, and I was scared I was going to topple to my death if my foot missed the fence of the balcony. I felt Derek's hand on my ankle as he guided it down, and soon I was stood in front of him, the frown still in place on my forehead. He made no move towards me, but took my hand and led me off the balcony, through my room, where a snoring Tori lay. Derek carried on walking, out the room and into his. Once there, he let go of my hand and shut the door. I made my way over to his bed, careful not to wake Simon, and pushed myself into the middle of it and crossed my legs. I thought he was going to join me, but he just stood in front of the door looking at me. I was starting to worry.

"Derek? What's up?" I started to climb off the bed, and he started to walk over to me, pushing me back down and kissing me hard. I jumped, surprised, but my body reacted quicker than my brain. One hand reached up to twine around his neck while the other stayed on his chest, feeling the hard muscle under his shirt. I remembered he said he wanted to talk to me, and I started to wonder what about, but was quickly distracted as I fell backwards, my back hitting the bed. Derek was leaning over me, but even after a few seconds, my elbows started to hurt from the pressure of leaning on them, so I pushed myself back up and, with courage that had appeared from nowhere, pushed Derek down on the bed so I was above him. His eyes widened slightly, but then he grabbed my waist, placing me so I was straddling his chest. I blushed, and he chuckled when he noticed it, so I lent down to kiss him to shut him up. The kiss started out slow, but gained tempo as I opened my mouth to deepen it. His hand that was on my back slid under my shirt, only slightly, but enough to send shivers up my body, and my hand that was looped around his neck came back down to his chest, tracing the muscles. Just like the time at the motel, he growled lowly, but instead of breaking the tension, it deepened it. My hand stayed where it was as I broke away for breath, while Derek moved to my jaw and neck, scattering kisses along my jawline and collarbone. I had an idea. While he was kissing my neck, I moved forward, and he froze. I started kissing him just under his ear, and then, just like I'd seen it done in films, scraped my teeth gently across his earlobe. He moaned, actually moaned, and I smiled proudly, not believing I could produce that reaction from him. "Okay, you win" he murmured into my neck. I heard the door to the room open, and jumped off him as he sat up, but no one was there. We realized at the same time that Simon's bed had become empty. "Ohmygod. I forgot Simon was there!" I cringed. What had he heard, what had he _saw?_  
"It's alright, he's not going to tell anyone" Derek reassured me, though I already knew that. I glanced at the clock on Simons bedside table, and it read 7:02am. I was just noticing how tired I was. "You stayed up all night didn't you" he said. It wasn't a question, but a statement. "C'mere" he lay down again, pulling me down next to him.  
"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.  
"What?" he said, confused.  
"Before...that...you said you wanted to talk to me about something"  
"Oh." he was silent for a second. "I doesn't matter anymore."  
I frowned and brought my head back to look at him. He was looking at a point over my head. "Derek."  
He looked down at me, smiling, though it looked forced. "Nothing." he said. "Honestly."

* * *

It was over three hours later that we emerged from Derek's room. Minutes after that confusing conversation, I'd fell asleep, and only woken up when we heard a knock on the door. Simon opened it a crack and whispered a warning that Kit was coming. I hastily got out of bed and raced to my room, then 'casually' walked back out again, just happening to 'bump' into Derek on the way down. Kit looked at us suspiciously, but said nothing, and I thanked his ability to think sensibly.

Downstairs was quiet. Aunt Lauren sat in the living room, a cup of coffee in her small hands. I felt momentarily guilty, but it passed as I saw the tray of bagels laying on the Island in the kitchen. Alex was sat there, a bagel in each hand, smiling at me as we walked in. "Hey." he said cheerfully. Too be honest, quite too cheerfully. "Have a nice sleep?". I eyed him up and nodded carefully as Derek asked him how he was feeling. "Not too bad, considering. I think these bagels are helping though."  
I grabbed a bagel before the hungry werewolves could eat them, and leaned against the counter. Alex did look okay after his change, but I suppose it was because he's been through so many before. I glanced over at Caleb who was stood by the door, eying Alex like he was going to collapse any minute. I wondered what that was about, then shrugged it off. It was just Caleb being Caleb.

There was a loud _Ding Dong _from the front door, and I jumped, as did most of the others. I didn't know the place had a doorbell. We glanced at each other. Who knew we were here? Kit appeared at the top of the stairs, coming down quickly, muttering orders out for Derek and Alex to get out of the kitchen and into the living room with me and Caleb. I let myself be ushered along by Derek, as kit made his way towards the door, shutting the living room door on his way past. As soon as it closed, Derek went up to it, listening to what was happening on the other side. The doorbell hadn't rung again, but Kit opened the door. I could hear another voice, and looked at Derek to see what he was hearing. He frowned, but it didn't look like we were in any immediate danger. I heard the front door close and two sets of footsteps leading towards the room. We quickly moved away from the door and into the sofa's, and I was careful not to get too close to aunt Lauren. We sat down just as the door opened, and in walked Kit, closely followed by Aden. The looks on their faces told us it wasn't good news.


	22. Chapter 22

**hey guys, sorry for the long wait, you are all allowed to hate me again for that! But i'm back, and have nothing better to do while having a hangover, so...here you are!**

The first thing I thought when Aden walked in was that he had changed his mind about helping us, but by the look on his face this was something far more serious. In fact, the look he was giving us as he looked round the room was quite accusing, so I gave up guessing what this was about and waited for him to tell us. I watched as Kit went to stand in the corner, and looked round the room to see that everyone was wearing the same look of anticipation, curiosity, and, in Derek's case, impatience.

Aden looked at Kit. 'I really don't think they all ought to know. This just proves you don't know who you can trust.'  
As Kit was about to reply, a low growl resounded in the room. I automatically looked towards Derek, but his face was impassive, and it obviously wasn't him who had done it, so I turned to the other possible source.

'You don't trust us?' Alex said carefully.  
'I hardly trust anyone anymore.' Aden said dismissively, and turned back to face Kit, who looked at him sharply.  
'I trust everyone in this room. Now tell us what you've come here to say please.' he said.

Aden shrugged slightly, and started to explain.  
'We've heard news that two escaped subjects have been murdered.' he said bluntly. _Murdered? _I thought, and the same look of shock was passing over everyones faces. 'A half fire demon girl named Anna Scott, and a shape shifter called Rob Leath. Apparently the girl had been living by herself for some while, was visited by the boy, and they were both killed in the night, two days ago. Did you know who they were?'

'The girl was on our list', muttered Tori, and I remembered that she was one of the girls we were going to try to talk to to.  
'The boy was too, he was in the same...group as her for the experiments' said Kit. No one spoke as we all digested this new information.

The silence was soon broken by Caleb, who cleared his throat and actually spoke. 'You don't have any idea who did it?' he asked, scrutinizing Aden.  
'If you think that I have something to do with this, you must obviously be stupid.' Aden replied nonchalantly, ignoring the small sparks that flew from Caleb's fingers. 'Me, Leah and Jason haven't left our house for the last three days.' Beside me Derek stiffened for a second, and I knew he was thinking the same as me; Jason had left the house, though only in spirit form. Did Aden not know this?  
'Well-' Caleb began angrily, but was cut off by Kit.  
'Is there anything else you need to tell us?' He asked Aden, ignoring the glares from Caleb. Aden shook his head. 'Okay, thankyou for coming to tell us this.'  
Aden acknowledged the thanks and the goodbye with a nod, and walked towards door, stopping before he reached the hallway, and turned round. 'You might not see us again, Leah wants to move somewhere more crowded so we're not easily found, and I'm starting to agree with her. For once.' he added.  
'But what about Jason?' I found myself asking. Aden looked at me. 'What about him?' he replied.  
'Well he said he wanted to help when he spoke to us last-' I stopped talking after a small nudge from Derek, and realised that if Aden didn't know Jason had come to us yesterday, then I should probably not tell him.  
Aden looked at me suspiciously, 'Jason can do what he wants, he usually does. Goodbye.' And with that, he left the room

We waited until we heard the front door shut, and Kit went to check that it was all locked up again, before anyone spoke.  
'How have they found out who the subjects are when we're the ones with the list?' said Tori indignantly. Simon rolled his eyes. 'I'm sure there's more than one list Tori, they're obviously going to be keeping track of everyone.'  
'Simon's right', said Kit, before an argument could break out. 'They'll have everyone's named stored on a database somewhere so they can get hold of them easily.' He sighed. 'This means that there's two less people to help us.'

Silence took over again as we all became immersed in our own thoughts, which was soon broken as Derek's stomach announced it's hunger, closely followed by Alex's, even though he'd ate no less that 3 bagels earlier. I glanced at Simon's wristwatch; it was almost 1pm. Tori was the first to move, muttering something about getting a shower, and Alex and Simon headed to the kitchen. As everyone drifted off, I yawned loudly, and, smirking, Derek murmured about getting us some food, and left me in the room by myself. I sunk down into the cushions, which seemed to have become comfier in the last five minutes, and yawned again, closing my eyes while I waited for Derek to come back.

* * *

I woke up suddenly, to find myself in my own bed, the covers pulled up over me. I sat up, and looked around for whatever had caused me to jump awake. The room was cold, and even with the covers up to my chin, I was shivering. I hoped that it was just an open window somewhere, but my fingers instinctively reached up towards my necklace hanging round my throat. I lay back down and willed myself to go back to sleep, but it was no use. It was then that I sensed someone, or something else in the room with me. I sat up, taking a deep breath and summoning him into the room gently.

'Oh, now you're pulling me through instead of pushing me away, eh?' came a voice from the darkness.

I opened my eyes, to see him 'standing' in the middle of the room, wringing his hands, the manic smile still in place. 'Still have the pendant on I see. No matter, no matter.' he muttered to himself.

'What do you want this time?' I asked, not bothering to keep my voice down.

'Ah, you were the one to pull me through girl! Does this mean that you want something from me?' he asked, moving closer to the bed. I pulled my feet up towards my body. Why had I pulled him through? 'Are you curious? But curious about what, eh? Maybe the murders, but I wouldn't know anything about that now would I, only what I heard that experiment say before...' he continued to mutter to himself while I stared in shock. He'd been listening in to the conversations?

_He's lying. You would of noticed if he was there. _But would I? He's mad, but obviously clever...

'You're not listening to me girl! Little Chloe Saunders, quite stubborn not to let me use you, well no matter, I've found another...'  
'Another what?' I asked quickly.  
He smirked, and at that point he really was living up to the image of being a crazy scientist. 'Wouldn't you like to know? Well I can only tell you if you don't go talking to the others, especially that werewolf boy...or he'll be the first to go. How does that sound?'  
I drew up the little courage that I had. 'Are you threatening me?' I asked viscously.  
He looked unperturbed, moving closer to me. 'But what would you do about it anyway? As I said before, I'll keep coming back, so even your greatest defense can't keep me away for long...So yes, I think I will tell you. Vaguely.'

He continued to move closer, and I shuffled up my bed. 'See, girly, I don't necessarily need you anymore. I have other means of completing what needs to be completed. But no matter, you won't guess how...or who.'  
'You have something to do with these murders!' I said, and I heard movement on the stairs.  
'Oh you are a clever girl. But I don't think I will tell you no more. Too much knowledge is bad for you. I should know.'  
He seemed lost in his own thoughts, and, as panicked as I was, I used all my strength to push him away.  
'Sending me back already?' he shouted, but his voice was faint. Quicker than usual, he was gone, and I was left in quiet.

I flopped back onto my bed and pulled the pillow over my head. And even as Derek was walking into the room, I knew I wasn't going to tell him.


	23. AN

Hey everyone, i know it's been a long time, too long, since i last updated and i am very sorry for that. ive had a rough few months with no time to spare but i have good news! I am currently in the process of rereading the books and once that is done i will be in the right mind set to continue with this story, if you all still want to read it, so thankyou very much for sticking around, hope i can be forgiven!

Hannah x


End file.
